


How I Met Your Mother

by MasterDuelistMichael



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Language, Multiple Story Arcs, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Time Passage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDuelistMichael/pseuds/MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: 14 years after 'Milo Murphy's Law', Milo and Melissa are married with 2 kids - Cory and Topanga. When Cory asks how his and his sister's parents met, little did he and Topanga know that they were in for the ride of their young lives! (also on fanfiction.net)





	1. The Question

**So...this came into my mind back in June. If you've ever seen that show 'How I Met Your Mother', then you'll know the inspiration for this Milolissa story. Milo and Melissa...let's say they're 27 here, Cory and Topanga (my fan kids for Milo and Melissa) are about 6 years old. ROLL IT!**

* * *

It was a crisp, early September night in Danville. Milo Murphy and his wife, Melissa Chase-Murphy were just about to tuck in their kids - Cory Benjamin Murphy and Topanga Danielle Murphy - after their first day of 1st grade. Cory had made a new best friend - Bradley and Lydia's daughter, Alyson Taylor Nicholson. As for Topanga, her new friend was Candace and Jeremy's youngest son - Xavier Noah Johnson.

Much like any 6 year old kid will do, Cory and Topanga put up a bit of a fuss when it came to bedtime.

* * *

"Aw, come on, dad! Can't I stay up and watch 'Boy Meets World' with you?" Cory asked of his father.

"Cory, I know you're named after the main character on that show, but it's a little late for you to be staying up," Milo explained.

"Plus, it's a school night for both you and Topanga, Cor'," Melissa told the youngest Murphy.

"Aw! No fair!" Topanga said dejectedly, snapping her fingers.

"Sometimes life's like that, 'Pangs," Melissa told her daughter, picking her up into her arms. "Take it from Bill Gates, the man who founded Microsoft. His #1 rule was 'Life's not fair.' He took that rule to heart and became one of the most powerful and richest people on the face of the Earth."

This left Cory and Topanga awestruck.

"Cool!" The brother and sister duo said in unison.

* * *

"I suppose it is rather cool, but Bill Gates also needed a good education to get to where he is today and I highly doubt you'll both get that unless you get to bed on time, 'kay?" Milo reminded the duo, to which they responded with a nod and raced upstairs, soon followed by their parents.

Once Cory and Topanga were in their 'Cars' and 'Frozen'-themed pajamas, respectively, Milo and Melissa tucked them in. This is when Cory would ask the question that would change his and Topanga's lives forever.

* * *

"Hey, daddy..."

"Yes, Cory?"

"How did you and mom meet?"

Upon hearing this, Milo pulled Melissa close. He knew this day would come, but didn't think it would come this soon.

* * *

"It finally happened, Melissa...Cory finally asked to hear how you and I met."

"The full story?"

"Sounds like it, 'Liss."

Melissa smiled. "It's time, Milo. Cory and Topanga deserve to know how you and I met," she said before sitting down on Cory and Topanga's bunk bed.

* * *

"I had a feeling this day would come..." Milo said to himself. "Cory, get your sister down from top bunk..." the jinxed man started.

"...and get ready for a story full of wonder, amazement, enchantment and a lot of Murphy's law shenanigans!" Melissa finished.

"COOL!" Cory and Topanga cheered.

"Your dad and I can promise you this - it'll be one bedtime story you won't soon forget..."

* * *

**Alright, you guys! Get ready for the ride of your lives! The story of how Milo and Melissa met will begin...NEXT TIME! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	2. When Milo Met Melissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen the episode 'First Impressions', then you'll know what this chapter is about. If not, then...SPOILERS! Part 1 of the First Week Arc. Warning: Contains mild coarse language.

**Before the story truly begins, allow me to explain myself on why Candace and Jeremy's youngest son Xavier is in this. Candace was 35 in 'Quantum Boogaloo' and her daughter Amanda was 15, which would put Candace at age 20 when she had Amanda - 5 years after 'Phineas and Ferb' and 'Milo Murphy's Law'. Xavier and Fred were 12 in that episode, so that makes Candace 23 when Xavier and Fred came into the picture. Add 6 and you get to this point - 14 years after 'Phineas and Ferb' and 'Milo Murphy's Law'. Now...we begin. Author's note: This chapter contains some coarse language - reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

The date - September 8, 2009. We begin at the home of 6 year old Milo Murphy and his 10 year old sister Sara. Tomorrow would begin a whole new chapter for the youngest Murphy - his first day of first grade at John Trystate Elementary. We see Milo in 'Star Wars' themed pajamas, just about ready for bed...but he seems concerned.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"What is it, sport?" His dad Martin asked.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow," Milo told his parents. "I'm heading into 1st grade and I haven't even made a single friend. Am I really that off-putting to everyone?"

His mother Brigitte put a hand on his shoulder. "Honey, don't say that! You're just...different from everyone else."

"Yeah...different in the way that I cause chaos for everyone near me," Milo snarked back at his parents.

"Calm down, little brother..." Sara began. "It's only the first day of school! I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends, despite your difference!"

"Now get yourself to bed, young man. You've got a big day tomorrow!" his mom implored as she tucked him in.

"Okay, mom. Good night!" Milo said to his parents as they turned out the lights in his room. Milo soon fell into a contented sleep, ready for his debut at Trystate Elementary the following day. Meanwhile, just a few doors down at the home of 6 year old Melissa Chase, the nerves had already set in and she too was concerned about not having made any friends.

* * *

"What's got you down, my Little Spark?" her mother, Pepper Chase, asked of her young daughter.

"It's just that tomorrow's the first day of first grade and I haven't made a single friend," Melissa answered as her father, Lieutenant Richard Chase came in.

"Try not to focus on that, Melissa. Just do what you do best. Just be yourself. That's all your mom and I can ask."

"Thanks, dad!" Melissa said, now clad in Hannah Montana-themed pajamas. She was soon tucked in by both of her parents.

"No problem, Melissa. Now get to sleep, young lady! Tomorrow's the big day!" her dad implored, turning out the lights of her room. Though they were just a few doors apart and didn't know each other just yet, Milo and Melissa both thought 'Tomorrow, I'm gonna meet someone special...tomorrow, I'll meet my best friend.'

* * *

The next day after breakfast, both Milo and Melissa saw each other at the bus stop and introduced themselves. In that moment, a precocious redhead met a dangerous brunette - blue eyes met brown...and a bus stop sign fell from its post, only to be deflected by an umbrella that came out of Milo's backpack. Melissa initially had reservations about sitting near Milo but soon saw heartbroken he was about not having made a friend. Having felt the same way herself, she quickly made her way to Milo's side, startling him.

"Sorry I startled you, Milo," Melissa apologized. "So, what's in the bag?" she asked. Milo then showed a teddy bear, small jar of vinegar, a wrench, a big piece of oak...but Melissa soon found a grappling hook.

"YOU HAVE A GIANT HOOK? Way to bury the lead!" Melissa marveled. "So what do you use a grappling hook for?" she asked as the bus pulled away, leaving the emergency exit door behind with the hook attached, taking Milo and Melissa with it...and inadvertently starting the rivalry between Milo and Bradley.

"I'm not sure I like this!" Melissa freaked.

"You'll get used to it," Milo reassured his new friend. They rode through anything and everything, including the World's Largest Aquarium...on stilts! They didn't know it, but they ended up being saved by Cavendish and Dakota, who used the Time Deliniation Gear on their Time Vehicle to get them to Trystate Elementary quicker than normal time. As everyone exited the bus, Milo and Melissa stopped short of the door.

* * *

"So...Murphy's law - things happen and you just roll with it?" Melissa asked.

"That's pretty much it," Milo answered Melissa.

"Cool. I'm in!"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. It was scary at first, but you made it look so easy! You're really nice, Milo."

"Does this mean we can be friends?"

"After that adventure...WE'RE GONNA BE BEST FRIENDS!" Melissa exclaimed as she took Milo's hand and they both walked into the school...leaving Bradley in the dust!

That first day was eventful. Everything that could go wrong around Milo and Melissa...did go wrong. Heck, the entire first week was pretty eventful. That Friday, after Melissa told her dad what had happened that week, he told Melissa that he would be cutting Melissa off from Milo. Suddenly, something inside Melissa snapped. She had to tell her dad off...and she had some choice words for him.

* * *

"NO, DAD! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU LYING, CHEATING BASTARD! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE, I HAVE A FRIEND WHO LIKES ME FOR WHO I AM! MILO'S SO SWEET, HE'S A VERY NICE GUY! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT HIM LIKE MOM DOES, YOU SON OF A BITCH?" Melissa mouthed off to her dad as she stormed off to her room. "I'll be upstairs in my room...and you CAN'T cut me off from Milo, you ungrateful dirtbag!"

Needless to say, Melissa's rant startled her fireman/paramedic father.

"Pepper, did you know Melissa had such a sharp tongue?"

"No. It was like you even attempting to cut her off from Milo caused her to unleash her anger and frustration out on you."

Richard sighed deeply. "I'm gonna head over to the firehouse. You talk to her."

* * *

Pepper nodded as her husband drove off to Danville Fire Co. #1 to try and calm his mind. She walked up to Melissa's room to try and calm down her daughter. "Melissa, I never expected you to mouth off like that to your own dad."

"Well, he caused this. I can't believe that jackass tried to cut me off from Milo! Who does he think he is?"

"Your dad's only trying to look out for you, Melissa," her mom said calmly.

"Then why doesn't he understand that being with Milo, having him as my best friend, makes me happy? Why can't he understand that and look past his family curse?"

"Your dad just seems to look at things in black and white, Melissa. I warned him one of these days it'll get him in trouble. Never thought it'll get him in trouble with you."

Melissa sighed and hugged her mom. "Right now...I just don't want to talk to dad. When he's ready to talk, when he's ready to apologize, I'll listen. But for now, I'm not speaking to him."

"Understandable, my Little Spark. Why don't you come on downstairs and watch 'Boy Meets World' with me?" her mom asked.

"Sure thing, mom!"

* * *

**Milo and Melissa just became best friends, but Melissa's dad is trying to cut them off from each other! What he didn't account for was Melissa mouthing off at him! Now Melissa and her dad are in the midst of a falling out! Will they be able to make up? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! And remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	3. Milo Comforts Melissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! In this one, Milo heads to Melissa's house for the first time to show that he'll always be there for her and he's ready to take on her father to save their friendship. Not only is this part 2 of the First Week Arc, this is also the opening to the Oblivious To Love Arc!

**When last we left our young best friends, they had just gotten off of their first week of school, full of adventure and starting what was sure to be a wonderful friendship. However, Lieutenant Chase was trying to get in the way by separating Milo and Melissa. What happens now? ROLL IT!**

* * *

Lieutenant Chase had just tried to separate the budding friendship between his daughter Melissa and the walking disaster area, Milo Murphy. After watching a marathon of 'Boy Meets World' with her mom, Melissa rushed upstairs to her room, turned on her computer and went right to her Instant Messenger. The first name she saw...was that of her new friend Milo.

_Precocious_Ginger: Hey, Milo._

Melissa sat back in her chair as an episode of 'Kim Possible' played. Her computer soon pinged, signaling that Milo had jumped on and answered back to her.

_DangerousMilo: What's up, 'Liss?_

Melissa smiled as she saw Milo's sweet, smiling face on her computer. She immediately got to typing.

_Precocious_Ginger: Just mouthed off at my dad. He was being a total jerk and tried to separate us, so I had to speak out against him. I did utter some...unpleasant words._

_DangerousMilo: *GASP!* Melissa! Language!_

_Precocious_Ginger: Sorry, Milo. I had to do it. You know why?_

_DangerousMilo: Why, 'Liss?_

_Precocious_Ginger: Because you're worth it, Milo. You're worth fighting for._

* * *

A few doors down, Milo blushed as he read Melissa's reply to him. He may be at that age where he thinks girls are gross, but to him, Melissa is no ordinary girl. To Milo Murphy, Melissa is a special girl - the first person to ever look past his family curse and call him their friend. That to him meant more than anything in the world. He quickly jumped back on and typed his response.

_DangerousMilo: Aw! Melissa! Want me to come over?_

_Precocious_Ginger: Mom says it's okay if you do. Dad's not gonna be back until late tonight._

_DangerousMilo: Cool! My backpack's all packed, just told my mom and I'm on my way! Be there in 10!_

* * *

Sure enough, it was a short 10 minute walk for Milo to get to his best friend's place. Melissa opened the window, giving Milo the signal. He grabbed a ladder out of his backpack and laid it against the window sill before climbing up.

"Hey, Milo," Melissa greeted as Milo climbed through the window, throwing the ladder to the ground. "Where did you get the idea to climb up into the window of your best friend's room?"

Milo giggled. "It was on a show my sister watches - 'Clarissa Explains It All'," the jinx explained.

"Milo, your sister has some weird tastes," Melissa remarked.

"Hey, I gotta live with her. So, whatcha watchin', 'Liss?" Milo asked.

"Oh, I just started watching this show called 'Kim Possible'," the ginger started. "It's about this basic, average teenage girl who tries to balance school, cheerleading and her home life with the life of a kick-butt crime fighter, aided by her best friend Ron Stoppable, the blonde buffoon who provides the comic relief and brings chaos where ever he goes. Joining them is Ron's pet naked mole rat Rufus as well as their tech genius assistant and child prodigy Wade, who provides Kim's gadgets," she explained. "I'm watching from the very first episode."

"AWESOME! Mind if I join in?" Milo asked.

"Climb up on my bed and snuggle up to me, Milo! You're in for quite the ride!" Melissa answered as she took off her hairband. Milo climbed up onto Melissa's bed and snuggled up to her as a particular character on 'Kim Possible' caught his eye.

* * *

"Who's that blue guy?"

"That's Dr. Drakken, one of Kim's enemies. Something tells me he has a personal connection to Kim's family, but I'm not sure what that connection may be," she explained as Ron Stoppable lost his pants, causing Milo to laugh.

"Oh my gosh! Ron really needs a belt! I like him already!"

"I absolutely LOVE Kim! I want to be her so badly!"

* * *

By the time they got to episode 10, Melissa's mom came in with pizzas for both Milo and Melissa. Of course she closed the window to Melissa's room before taking her leave. Just as the duo finished the first season, Melissa's mom came in again and got the duo prepped for their bath. While in the tub, Milo snuggled up to Melissa, who ended up crying on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Melissa?" Milo asked his sobbing best friend.

"I don't want us to be separated, Milo! We've had so much fun together this past week...I don't want anyone getting in the way..."

"Me neither, Melissa. Your dad's just being a flat-out jerk," Milo told his ginger best friend.

"What are we gonna do?"

"How about this? Next time we see your dad, we tell him point blank how much fun we have with each other and how we don't want to be separated," Milo proposed.

"And you think that will work?" Melissa asked.

"I know it'll work, Melissa. We can get through this..." he said, hugging his best friend.

"Thanks, Milo," Melissa whispered as Mrs. Chase got them out of the bath. Melissa got into her Hannah Montana pajamas while Milo got into his Star Wars pajamas as they both climbed into Melissa's bed.

* * *

"Hey, 'Lissa..."

"Yeah, Milo?"

"Thanks for sticking by me..."

"You and me forever, Milo..." Melissa said to Milo, pulling him close.

"Best friends forever, Melissa..." Milo responded as he turned out the lights and they both fell into a contented sleep, knowing full well what they would encounter the next day - a fight against Mr. Chase to save their budding friendship.

* * *

**Next time: The battle to save the Milo/Melissa friendship is on! Can Milo and Melissa fight back against Melissa's strict disciplinarian father? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	4. A Father's Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time out, Milo and Melissa found out that Mr. Chase is trying to separate them. Here, they must team up to save their friendship, but has Mr. Chase had a change of heart?

**When last we left our dynamic duo, they were all snuggled up watching 'Kim Possible' and found themselves in a fight to save their friendship from the menace known as Melissa's father. But has her father had a change of heart? We're about to find out!**

* * *

The next morning, Milo and Melissa woke up early to get their breakfast of cinnamon french toast, bacon, apple juice and milk. Their Saturday morning lineup went a little something like this:

8 AM - Pokemon

8:30 - Emperor's New School

9 AM - Suite Life of Zack and Cody

9:30 - Power Rangers RPM

10 AM - Spongebob

10:30 - Kim Possible

11 AM - Yu-Gi-Oh!

11:30 - Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds

* * *

The 10:30 KP episode was one that would end up being one of their favorites - 'Rappin' Drakken'. Why that would become one of their favorites...one reason and one reason alone, the NAKED MOLE RAP!

"So Ron is actually going to sing his creative writing assignment?" Milo remarked.

"Never in a million years would I have thought to do that! Applause to Rufus!" Melissa cheered as the song started, causing the duo to sing along.

* * *

(Key: **Bold = Milo**; _Italics = Melissa_; Underline = Both)

**Yo, listen up!**

**Hap a holla from Ron.**

**"Naked Mole Rap" is the name of the song.**

**Here's a story, in all it's glory, ain't hidin' nothin',**

**you'll know what the truth is, how Ron met Rufus!**

_Never heard a cat bark, never heard a puppy purr,_

_'cause my dad's allergic to every kind of fur._

_So I searched for hairless pets on the internet,_

_saw a JPEG of a pink thing, gonna need sunscreen!_

What is that?

That freaky thing?

Yes that's right, it's a Naked Mole Rat!

Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!

Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!

**Aha!**

What is that?

That freaky thing?

Yes that's right, it's a Naked Mole Rat!

Hey wait, I can't hear the girls sing!

Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!

**I heard Smarty Mart was having a sale,**

**on a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail.**

**Seemed to me this could be a solution,**

**the perfect pet for my dad's sensitive constitution.**

_So the manager came to open the cage. He said:_

_"You know that pet's hairless."_

_I said: "I couldn't care less."_

_Handed him to me and said:_

_"Be careful, don't drop it, and do you want this cage?"_

_"No I keep him in my pocket!"_

What is that?

That freaky thing?

Yes that's right, it's a Naked Mole Rat!

Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!

Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!

**Hey hey!**

What is that?

That freaky thing?

Yes that's right, it's a Naked Mole Rat!

I'm gonna buy me, some bling-bling!

Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!

**Oh can I get a Booyah?**

_Booyah!_

**Oh can I get a Booyah?**

_Booyah!_

Look at the camera say "Cheese"!

Smile for the camera say "Cheese"!

**We go to Bueno Nacho, Chimorito, and a Naco,**

**Always grande size it. Why not? I'm buyin'!**

**Rufus in my pocket.**

**Can't stop it!**

**Can't top it!**

**Don't drop it!**

**You might just pop it!**

**Rufus and Ron Stoppable,**

**with our best friend Kim Possible!**

**We're not afraid of any attack!**

**I say "Yo KP, we've got ya back!"**

What is that?

That freaky thing?

Yes that's right it's a Naked Mole Rat!

Come on ya'll, let the girlies sing!

Listen to Naked Mole Rap!

**Uh, uh!**

What is that?

Super freaky thing!

Yes that's right it's a Naked Mole Rat!

Wooh! Come on ya'll, let the girlies sing!

Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!

Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!

* * *

"Now that song is gonna be stuck in my head, Melissa!"

"Mine too, Milo!"

What they didn't know is that Melissa's mom was recording the whole thing to show to her dad when he came back from the firehouse.

Mr. Chase came home during 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' - specifically...during Yugi's infinite loop to defeat Strings.

"How is this happening?" Milo asked.

"This is just plain genius on Yugi's part! He took control of a monster that can constantly regenerate itself! First attack...then regenerate...then draw!" Melissa recapped.

"And once Marik runs out of cards, he automatically loses not just the duel, but Slifer the Sky Dragon as well!" Milo remarked as Marik's mind slave Strings ran out of cards.

"GAME OVER! YUGI WINS!" the duo cheered.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from The King of Games," Milo remarked. Unknown to them, Lieutenant Chase was in the room watching them.

* * *

"Melissa...can I talk to you privately?" he asked. That was all Melissa needed to hear. It seemed as though her dad had a change of heart about Milo and that he was ready to apologize to her about separating them. He took Melissa to her room to talk to her. Milo, on the other hand, was worried. He didn't know any better and thought this was it...the end of the line. He decided to go up to Melissa's room to try and listen in.

Meanwhile, Melissa was in her room with her dad discussing her friendship with Milo.

"Melissa, after you snapped at me yesterday, I felt like I was losing you to that walking disaster area. But after spending the night at the firehouse and seeing you two having fun together, I realized something..."

"What's that, dad?"

"I realized that being with Milo makes you happier than I've ever seen before and as your father, I have to put you and your feelings first. So if being friends with Milo means that much to you, then far be it from me to separate you two."

The door to Melissa's room then opened, revealing young Milo Murphy.

* * *

"I, uh, hope I'm not interrupting anything," Milo said.

"How much did you hear?" Melissa asked.

"I heard enough. Is it true? Did your dad reverse course?"

"He did!" Melissa told Milo, who ran up to her and hugged her before rushing downstairs past Melissa's mom. She got a good look at the duo and thought to herself 'I would love to see those two become boyfriend and girlfriend once they hit their teen years.'

* * *

"Why don't we all go out for lunch and ice cream? My treat!" Lieutenant Chase asked Milo and Melissa.

"Race you to your mom's car!" Melissa called out.

"YOU'RE ON!" Milo responded as the duo ran out the door, bolting towards Mrs. Chase's 2003 red Chevy Venture.

* * *

Melissa's parents soon walked out behind the duo of Milo and Melissa. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Pepper?"

"That Milo and Melissa would make a great couple once they hit their teen years?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, Pepper!"

* * *

But this conversation drew Milo and Melissa's attention.

"Us? A couple?" Melissa asked.

"EW! GROSS!" they said in unison as they all climbed into the van and drove off.

* * *

**Yeah...just wait until you hit middle school, you two! The Oblivious To Love Arc continues next with Milo and Melissa's first Halloween together! Let me know what you think and I'll see you next time! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	5. Holiday Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Milo and Melissa's friendship saved, it's time to take a look at their first Halloween and Christmas together!

**Melissa's dad had a change of heart last chapter and the Milo/Melissa friendship was saved! Now comes their first Halloween and Christmas together! HERE WE GO!**

* * *

It's been nearly 2 months since Melissa lashed out at her dad and preserved her friendship with Milo. Now it's October 31st of 2009 and that can only mean one thing - tricks, treats and people dressing in costumes! It's HALLOWEEN! More specifically, it's Milo and Melissa's first Halloween together! We pick things up at Melissa's house where we see her sporting a green and black jumpsuit and her wavy hair now colored a deep jet black. She was dressed as Shego from 'Kim Possible'. Next to her was her best friend Milo Murphy, who was seen in a blue double-breasted coat and trousers with black gloves and boots. He was also wearing a wide belt and black collar and his hair was also now colored black, but with a ponytail. He was dressed as Dr. Drakken.

"You ready, Shego?" Milo asked his best friend.

"Let's take Danville by storm, Dr. D!" Melissa cheerfully answered. However, she'd get into her Shego character after this as the duo set out.

* * *

"Any sign of Kim Possible?"

Melissa scoffed. "It's not my job to keep track of Kimmie! Leave it to the underpaid henchmen and send out your Syntho-Drones when they see her! Like they even work anyway..." she snarked, walking off and filing her nails.

"SHEGO!" Milo called out, following Melissa as they hit every single house in Danville. Their treat bags now full, they poured their combined contents into a wagon and headed for Melissa's house...but not before being round-housed to the ground by young Amanda Lopez, who was dressed as teen hero Kim Possible.

"KIM POSSIBLE! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT!" Milo exclaimed as Amanda flipped out of sight.

* * *

Once at Melissa's house, the duo got into their normal attire and settled into Melissa's room to watch a marathon of Halloween specials including 'It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown' and the 'Kim Possible' Halloween episode...all while eating their Halloween haul! Unfortunately, their attempt to go through it in one sitting backfired on them as they ended up sick that whole weekend.

"This is totally going in our scrapbook!" Melissa told Milo as she showed him the pictures her parents took of them and put them in a book titled 'Milolissa Forever'.

"This is only the beginning, Melissa..." Milo said to Melissa as they snuggled up to each other. If they only knew what would happen 2 months later.

* * *

We skip ahead to Christmas Eve - the Murphys and the Chases coming together for the first time since Milo and Melissa became best friends. Ever since Milo and Melissa became best friends, Murphy's law has pretty much backed off when the duo is together.

"Man, I can't believe Jimmie Johnson won the NASCAR title again this year!" Melissa said to Milo. "I really wanted Kurt Busch to take it this year!"

"I was hoping for Gordon to take #5 and my dad was pulling for Mark Martin. Guess that's Murphy's law for you," Milo remarked.

"You know what I look back on when I think about what happened to Jeff Gordon in the Chase this year? It's that Talladega race. He had a good car, just got tangled up in someone else's mayhem, didn't have enough races to recover. Mark Martin, on the other hand - Charlotte and Talladega both did him in. Now for my guy, Kurt Busch, again I go back to the wreck at Talladega on that green-white-checker restart. He had a good car that race, just got tangled up in someone else's mayhem." Melissa dissected to Milo as they turned on ABC Family for a Christmas Classics marathon. Everything from 'Home Alone' to 'Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town' to 'The Polar Express' was on. For the Christmas dinner, Milo and Melissa were positioned at the kids' table. Actually...they were the only ones at the kids' table (which was probably set up by Melissa's parents as a way to get a spark of romance going between the two).

* * *

As the duo enjoyed their Christmas Eve dinner, Melissa noticed something suspicious about their setup.

"Seriously? Dimmed lights, candles between us?"

"It's almost as if your parents are trying to pair us together as boyfriend and girlfriend, Melissa," Milo remarked, to which they both responded...

"THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!"

What they didn't see coming was what happened after Christmas Eve dinner...Mrs. Chase had hooked a mistletoe on a fishing rod and directed it right at Milo and Melissa!

"Seriously, mom?!" Melissa called out.

"You know the rules, honey! You gotta kiss Milo!" Melissa's mom said with a giggle.

* * *

Milo was flustered. He didn't know what to do as this was all happening too fast. All of a sudden, Melissa pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. Milo felt a tingling sensation as Melissa's lips merged with his own. He was apprehensive at first, but as the taste of Melissa's cinnamon lip gloss (that she swiped from her mom) and peppermint candy canes overtook him, Milo's resistance wavered. He soon returned the kiss and took off Melissa's hairband, letting her hair flow to its natural length. Just as quickly as they started kissing, they broke for air. Milo, clearly dazed from the kiss, was frozen.

"Merry Christmas, Milo..." Melissa whispered as Milo fell to the floor. "Oooh...perhaps I overdid it on the kiss," she said as she picked Milo up and put him on her back. "I'll take him up to my room."

Needless to say...it was one Christmas neither of them would soon forget.

* * *

**How about that? 2 holidays in one chapter! Next up - Milo and Melissa's first New Year's together...as well as their first New Year's kiss! See ya then and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	6. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time out, Milo and Melissa celebrated their first Halloween and Christmas together! Now...their first New Year's, with perhaps their first New Year's kiss! ROLL IT! (Part 1 of the Challenge Arc)

December 31, 2009 - today marked the end of a decade and the beginning of another. For Milo and Melissa, it was their first New Year's as best friends and after taking down Lieutenant Chase...it certainly wouldn't be the last. Tonight was New Year's Eve, meaning it was all you can eat snacks, staying up until midnight...and DICK CLARK'S NEW YEAR'S ROCKIN' EVE WITH RYAN SEACREST! Tonight's lineup included Jennifer Lopez, Daughtry, Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber, The Black Eyed Peas, Orianthi, Robin Thicke, Colbie Caillat, Keri Hillson and David Guetta. For Milo and Melissa, it was the ultimate test of their youthful energy. They would need every bit of it if they wanted to stay up until midnight to watch the famous Times Square Ball Drop!

"So 'Liss...what's this about a ball drop tonight?" Milo asked his best friend.

"It's a tradition that has spanned more than a century, Milo," Melissa answered. "Every year since 1907, a lighted ball has dropped atop Times Square in New York to signal the start of the new year and since 2000, the ball has been adorned with nearly 3,000 crystal triangles, with a few hundred being replaced every year to create a sparkling mosaic and a shining symbol of hope for the year to come."

"That's deep, 'Liss. You get that all by yourself?"

"No. Read it all online."

* * *

What would later become the standard 'Milolissa sleepover' pizza order came just as 'Jeopardy!' began - 2 pepperoni pizzas and 2 cheese pizzas. Milo and Melissa ended up playing against Melissa's parents along with the episode...and ended up ahead with 16,400 to Mr. and Mrs. Chase's 11,200 heading into Final Jeopardy! with the category of Advertising Mascots. The clue:

_This advertising icon who debuted in the 1950s is known as Pron-Tito in Spanish-speaking countries._

"Who is Speedy?" Melissa responded to the clue.

This shocked her parents.

"Holy cow, she's right!" Mrs. Chase remarked.

"How could a 6 year old girl know about advertising that was out before you and I were even on the scene?" Mr. Chase asked his wife, who could only shrug her shoulders.

Of course, Milo and Melissa went all in, doubling their score. Mr. and Mrs. Chase had guessed 'Who is the Nestle Quik Bunny?', which was wrong and cost them only 2,000 points.

"When Melissa's of age...we gotta get her on 'Jeopardy!'" Melissa's mom remarked as 'Wheel of Fortune' started.

Milo, as he will do (and so will Melissa now), laughed whenever someone was unfortunate enough to land on that dreaded Bankrupt space on the wheel. He thinks the sound the wedge makes is funny and who could really blame him? Certainly not Melissa! After 'Wheel' came the Chicago Bulls and the Detroit Pistons with 'New Year's Rockin 'Eve' to follow! They flipped to the Bulls/Pistons game midway through the 2nd quarter with the Bulls ahead by 8. Rodney Stuckey and Derrick Rose tied with 22 points, but it was Joakim Noah's 21 rebounds that helped lead the Bulls to a 98-87 win right as Milo and Melissa changed into their pajamas and settled in for what would quickly become their favorite holiday special - 'Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve'!

* * *

"Man, I want to be there so badly!" Melissa said to Milo as she got a look at the Times Square crowd on the TV.

"Melissa, I promise...some year we'll be in Times Square for New Year's - just you and me," Milo told his ginger best friend.

"You mean it, Milo?"

"I do, Melissa...and I won't break a promise to a friend."

Melissa's parents gushed at Milo promising to fulfill Melissa's dream. Suddenly, Mr. Chase got a text from Milo's dad, who he's known since middle school and now works with him to ensure safety after a fire or medical call. It read:

_Richard, my friend..._

_I heard from Milo about how your daughter has dreamed of going to Times Square for New Year's and I think I've got an idea. Let's have them shoot for getting straight A's on their report cards, but as parents...let's give them more of a challenge. How about we make it straight A's on their report cards throughout elementary school?_

* * *

Lieutenant Chase read the text and smiled, answering back...'Martin, you're a devious one. I guess that's one thing about you that hasn't changed since we were kids. I'll tell them.'

* * *

"Milo, I just got a text from your dad," Lieutenant Chase notified the jinxed boy. "Melissa, this involves you too."

This got the duo's attention.

"Now, your mom and I couldn't help but fawn over how Milo promised that you and him would be in Times Square for New Year's Eve. That alone makes me understand that Milo's a loyal friend to you, Melissa."

"Best friends forever, dad!" Melissa corrected.

"All that aside, Milo's dad may have heard about your dream to be a part of all that, so he and I are issuing a challenge to the both of you."

"A challenge?" Milo and Melissa asked.

"The challenge is that you have to get straight A's on your report cards from now until you graduate elementary school."

"Now that IS a challenge...that's my dad for you," Milo remarked.

"Your dad hasn't changed at all, Milo," Mr. Chase said calmly to the school jinx before issuing the rest of the challenge. "Anyway, what that means is that every report card you two get from now until June of 2014 has to have straight A's on it. Got it?"

"GOT IT!" Milo and Melissa confirmed.

"Good. I'll be checking with Milo's dad to see how you two are progressing. Remember...you two need 5 years of straight A's on your report cards. Do that and TWO families are headed to Times Square for New Year's!"

"COOL!" Milo and Melissa said in unison before grabbing some snacks and heading back to the living room. The duo made it a point to stray away from any spicy foods because of the New Year's tradition of kissing someone special at midnight. Let's just say Milo and Melissa already have their New Year's kisses lined up.

* * *

11:40 PM - everyone from Daughtry to Bieber, Selena Gomez and even Fergie had taken the stage. Now it was time for the highlighting act of the night: Jennifer Lopez. During her performance, Melissa caught sight of something that didn't sit well with her.

"What is that J. Lo is wearing?" Melissa asked.

"I have no idea...but I know you would probably wear it better when we get older," Milo quipped, earning him a tickle assault from Melissa.

"Knock it off, Milo! You're making me blush right now!" Melissa said to Milo, giggling as she tickled him. Milo retaliated, tickling Melissa back. This would continue until Jennifer Lopez's performance wrapped up. Unbeknownst to them, Mrs. Chase had already snapped a pic of the duo tickle-fighting and placed it in the 'Milolissa Forever' scrapbook.

* * *

11:55 PM - 5 minutes until 2010. Milo, Melissa, Richard and Pepper were all gathered around the TV to watch the iconic Times Square Ball slide down the flagpole and ring in not just a new year, but a brand new decade. Once again, Melissa had borrowed her mom's cinnamon lip gloss to use on Milo once the big 2010 sign lit up. As Ryan Seacrest talked with the performers of the night, Milo and Melissa snuggled up to each other.

"Melissa...I have no idea what this new year or this new decade will bring. But I do know that I want to go through it all with you..." Milo whispered in Melissa's ear.

"I feel the same way, Milo," Melissa answered, raising her glass of orange soda. "To a new year..."

"...to a new decade and to best friends," Milo added as the duo tapped their glasses together just as the ball began to drop.

"Here we go! Last minute of 2009!" Melissa called out. "This was a great year for you and me, Milo."

"We never thought that we'd become friends, let alone best friends...but sometimes things happen that you don't expect and I'm glad everything led me to you."

"Same here, Milo..." Melissa told Milo sweetly as her lips inched closer to his. When the countdown got to 10, she took Milo's head in her hands and tilted it so that it lined up with her waiting, cinnamon-scented lips. At 5, she opened her mouth slightly and pulled Milo close. At 1, Melissa crashed into Milo, colliding her lips with his just as the giant 2010 sign lit up on TV. Milo didn't resist, kissing Melissa back as Mr. Chase was the one who snapped the pics this time and put them into the 'Milolissa Forever' scrapbook.

"Happy New Year, Milo..." Melissa whispered.

"Happy New Year, Melissa..." Milo answered, kissing Melissa once more. "It's tradition, isn't it?"

* * *

With 2010 now in full swing and the crowds dispersing from Times Square, Milo and Melissa quickly headed for bed, eager to start a brand new year. With one more peck on the cheek by Melissa, Milo fell into a contented slumber with Melissa following suit soon after.

'It's tradition, isn't it? To kiss someone at midnight on New Year's?' Melissa thought to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

**If only you knew what would be in store for you and Milo once you hit middle school, Melissa.**

**Anyway, this is also going to be the start of a big story arc in this story! So try and keep up! I'll see you next time out and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	7. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Part 5 of the 'Oblivious To Love' arc (the previous chapter was Part 4), Milo and Melissa's first snow day together! ROLL IT!

It was the middle of January 2010 - just past New Year's, but not quite MLK Day...though the exact date can be called into question, but we can say it was a Friday. The previous night, 16 inches of snow blanketed Danville. We see 6 year old Milo Murphy awakening from his sleep to find his 10 year old sister Sara right in front of him, bouncing like a super-ball.

"Milo! Milo!" The blonde called out.

"I'm up, sis! What's up?" Milo asked.

"Guess what? SCHOOL'S CLOSED!"

Milo smiled and rushed downstairs to his parents who gave him the news he just heard from Sara. After a breakfast of cinnamon french toast, bacon, orange juice and milk, Milo ran back upstairs and got dressed in his winter gear, grabbing his sled in the process.

* * *

"Going to have some winter fun with Melissa?" Milo's mom asked.

"Yeah, mom! The snow turned Mt. Danville into a giant sledding slope! Melissa and I planned to go down it for our first snow day together. I'll be meeting up with her right there!"

"Have fun with Melissa, Milo!" his dad said as Milo ran off to meet Melissa at the summit of Mt. Danville. By 8 AM (Milo and Melissa get up at 6, by the way), Milo had reached the summit of Mt. Danville, where his best friend Melissa was waiting.

* * *

"Hey, 'Liss! Sorry it took a while...getting to the top of this mountain is not easy!"

"No kidding...took me half an hour to get here!" Melissa said to her jinxed friend as she joined Milo on his sled.

"Ready, Melissa!" the jinx confirmed as they pushed themselves down the mountain, the force of gravity taking them down at what seemed like light-speed.

"WAHOO! What a rush, Milo!"

"Was this worth waiting for the snow?" Milo asked.

"So worth it!" Melissa cheered.

"What do you wanna do next?" Milo asked.

Melissa could only smile as Milo put on his backpack and she started sculpting. It took her the better part of an hour and a half, but when she was done, there it was - a snow sculpture of Milo Murphy. On the snow pedestal, there was an inscription reading 'My Chaotic Angel'.

* * *

"What do you think, Milo?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa, you've outdone yourself! I love it!" Milo said to Melissa, hugging her. His attention then turned to the snow pedestal where the snow sculpture of himself stood. "'My Chaotic Angel'? Why'd you put that there, Melissa?" he asked.

"What? I never put that there!" Melissa quickly denied, blushing. "You wanna head back to your place, get some hot cocoa?" the ginger asked.

"Sure thing, 'Liss!" Milo affirmed as the duo headed back to Milo's place for some of his mom's hot chocolate...but not before Melissa snuck out to her backyard and carved 'Murph + 'Liss 4-Ever' in a heart in a tree. After some hot chocolate, Milo and Melissa went back out and got embroiled in snowball fights with all their classmates. While they never got hit by a snowball...we really can't say the same about Bradley Nicholson. He appeared to be the target of many of Milo and Melissa's attacks...with a few headed straight for Amanda Lopez and a few that went Lydia Brooks' way.

* * *

By 5 that afternoon, it was back to Milo's place for pizza.

"Milo, this was the best snow day EVER!" Melissa said to her friend.

"And we're gonna have many more just like this...count on it!" Milo assured Melissa.

"With you and your Murphy's law...anything's possible!"

That night, just before Milo and Melissa went to bed, Melissa went to Milo's backyard and carved 'MM + MC' in a heart in a tree.

* * *

With the greatest snow day of their lives now behind them, Milo now in his Jeff Gordon pajamas and Melissa now in her Kurt Busch pajamas, the duo took to Milo's bed and snuggled up to each other.

"I had fun today, 'Liss..."

"As did I, Milo..."

"Here's to much more adventure..." Milo began.

"And to many more epic snow days to follow," Melissa finished, snuggling up to Milo as Milo's parents turned out the lights. The duo soon fell into a contented sleep, awaiting the long weekend to follow.

* * *

**Oblivious, are we, Milo Murphy? Just wait until you find out what's next in store for you and Melissa, Milo! Next up in the Oblivious To Love arc - Milo and Melissa's first Valentine's Day together! After that, I'll continue the Challenge arc with their last day of 1st grade! SEE YA THEN! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	8. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've had their first Halloween, their first Christmas and their first New Year's...now it's time for Milo and Melissa's first Valentine's Day as best friends! We roll...NOW!

February 12th is the day, it's a Friday...and it's 2 days before Valentine's Day, which is apparently a big deal around John Trystate Elementary. The entire school is decked out in pink and red with hearts as far as the eye can see. Everyone is in the spirit of love...except for Milo and Melissa.

"Another Valentine's Day..." Melissa snarked. "Such a dumb holiday," the ginger sarcastically remarked.

"Agreed. I don't get Valentine's Day. It's just another excuse for the corrupt corporate syndicate to make money off of the populace," Milo retorted.

"It's also another excuse for girls to solicit gifts from guys," Melissa fired back.

"Kinda insulting your own gender there, 'Liss."

"I mean what I say, Milo Murphy. I calls 'em as I sees 'em."

Milo giggled as he took Melissa by they hand and they walked to class.

* * *

As the day progressed, Milo was completely unaware of the fact that Melissa had gotten her hair straightened and had let it out to its natural length. She was also shooting some flirty looks at the jinx.

"What are you doing, 'Liss?" Milo questioned, outing his best friend.

"Uh...nothing! Nothing at all!" Melissa answered, denying any flirtatious gestures she may have made towards Milo. However, all throughout the day, Melissa continued being flirty towards her friend!

From finger-walking up his arm, to blowing him kisses and even tickling him during lunch period...Melissa just couldn't help but flirt with Milo!

* * *

"Are you feeling alright, 'Liss?" Milo questioned his friend. "You've been acting weird all day."

"Me? Weird?" Melissa asked. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Milo reached into his backpack and pulled out a notepad.

"Let's see...during our reading class, you were playing with my hair; in math class, you were finger-walking up my arm; you batted your eyelashes at me when we were watching 'The Magic School Bus' in science class and you were tickling me in lunch. Oh, need I mention you blowing kisses at me in history?"

"Oh, that...it was nothing, Milo!" Melissa told the jinx, once again denying all those flirty interactions.

"Whatever, Melissa," Milo said. "By the way...I got something for you."

Milo reached into his backpack and produced a small, heart-shaped card, quickly giving it to Melissa.

"For me, Milo?"

* * *

Milo nodded as Melissa opened the card. It read:

_To my amazing best friend Melissa..._

_Never in a million years did I think I would've met someone as courageous, as sweet and as amazing as you. Here's to many more adventures and many more Valentine's Days together._

_Best Friends Forever,_

_Milo_

"Milo...it-it's BADICAL!" Melissa remarked, smiling and hugging Milo as she gave him her card. "Now open mine! You're gonna love what I put in it!"

* * *

Milo smiled back at Melissa and opened the card she gave him. It read:

_To my good luck charm Milo,_

_You are the sweetest, cutest, most cheerful guy I've ever met. The way you handle chaos is incredible and I'm proud to call you my best friend. Here's to a life-long friendship and many more Valentine's Days with you._

_Your sweet, snarky redhead best friend,_

_Melissa_

* * *

"Aw! Melissa!" Milo gushed. "Come here!" he said, pulling Melissa into his arms and hugging her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Milo..." Melissa whispered softly in Milo's ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, 'Liss..." Milo answered back. "Maybe it's not such a dumb holiday after all. Perhaps it's just a way of showing a special someone you care. And Melissa...you're worth it."

* * *

**Aw! Little Milo and Melissa are so cute! I just love writing for them! Next - the Challenge arc continues with Milo and Melissa's last day of 1st grade and their first report cards! SEE YA THEN! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	9. Conquering First Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Challenge arc continues as 1st grade draws to a close for Milo and Melissa! Do they score straight A's and continue on their quest to complete the challenge put forth by their parents? Or will one bad teacher thwart their plans? We're about to find out! ROLL IT!

June 17th, 2010 - it was the last day of school at John Trystate Elementary. For Milo and Melissa, it was the end of their first grade year. If you had told Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase before the school year started that they'd end up being best friends, they'd say you're crazy. Now, the duo is practically inseparable! This was also a very stressful day as their report cards for the year would come in today as well. They had that challenge put forth by their parents on their mind - straight A's on their report cards throughout elementary school. If that happens, the duo would be in Times Square for New Year's Eve.

"You nervous at all, 'Liss?" Milo asked.

"Yeah, I am!" Melissa responded. "You heard the challenge our parents put for us! What if one bad teacher had out for us and gave us a B? Then what happens?"

"Chill, Melissa. If there's any confusion on the grades, we'll tell our parents. We'll tell them who was responsible for the confusion and they'll call the school, perhaps get that teacher removed."

"You thought of everything, haven't you?"

"I'm not gonna let one bad teacher wreck your dream and wreck my promise to you, Melissa!"

Tears welled up in Melissa's eyes as the now 7 year old kids hugged, Melissa crying into Milo's shoulder as they walked into Ms. Jennings' class.

* * *

It was a pretty pedestrian day - everyone talked about their plans for the summer, from travelling to camping trips with family to just plain taking it easy over the summer. Milo and Melissa, on the other hand...they were gonna do it all. They were going to be at San Diego Comic-Con with Milo's sister Sara, the MLB All-Star Game in Anaheim and the July 4th fireworks spectacular along the East River in New York...and that was all within the span of a month! Their first stop of the summer was coming up that Tuesday in Canada - the Cavendish Beach Music Festival. Melissa wanted to go there because her new favorite singer - Taylor Swift - was going to be there.

"Can you believe it, Milo? We're actually going to see Taylor Swift on Tuesday!" Melissa squealed as they had their pepperoni pizza lunch.

"I had a feeling you'd like my birthday present to you, Melissa. It was Taylor Swift's 'Fearless' album...it was all you were talking about over the winter!"

"I'm glad you took a hint there, Milo. I can't stop listening to that album now!"

"What's your favorite song on it, 'Liss?"

"Definitely 'Fearless'! 'You Belong With Me' is a close 2nd, though."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by without incident...then came the moment of truth - report card time. Milo opened his first.

Social Studies - A

Reading/Language Arts - A

Math - A

Science - A

Gym...A!

* * *

Straight A's for Milo! Melissa, it's on you now!

Her report card reads:

Social Studies - A

Reading/Language Arts - A

Math - A

Science - A

and Gym...A!

* * *

Consider 1st grade conquered! 1 year of straight A's down...4 to go. The bell rang soon afterward and with that, Milo and Melissa's first grade year came to a close. While everyone ran out to their buses, Milo and Melissa calmly walked to their bus hand in hand.

"So...1 year of straight A's down..." Milo commented.

"Just another 4 to go," Melissa retorted. "2nd grade is gonna be just a little tougher."

"Melissa, we got this! I know we do! But now, it's time to relax and enjoy our summer!"

Melissa smiled as she and Milo took their seat on the bus, snuggling close together. As they drove off for home, Melissa thought to herself 'Milo, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me.'

As Milo held her tight, she blushed. Melissa thought 'What is this I'm feeling? Is it...love? No! That's just plain gross! Milo's right, we can't think about that now. Now's the time to relax and not think about that. It's summer...AND IT'S GONNA ROCK!'

* * *

**1 year of straight A's down and 4 to go! And...oh, Melissa; you've really got it bad for your best friend! You just don't know it yet! The Oblivious to Love Arc continues next time as Milo and Melissa go on an epic summer of adventures! STAY TUNED!**


	10. Summer of Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the epic summer of adventures for Milo and Melissa begin! Our two besties are about to embark on a summer filled of amazing experiences that will cross even the US/Canada border! Let's ROLL IT!

The date - June 22nd. School had ended less than a week ago and now the dynamic duo of Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase were in Canada for the Cavendish Beach Music Festival. Reason being...Melissa's favorite singer was going to be there. 3 guesses as to who Melissa's favorite singer is and the first 2 don't count. You guessed it...it's TAYLOR SWIFT! Back story on that one: Milo got Melissa Taylor Swift's 'Fearless' album for her 7th birthday back in March and she ended up getting hooked on T-Swift. She now knows every single song on the 'Fearless' album.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Milo! Can you believe it? We're actually going to see Taylor Swift live!" Melissa gushed, screaming out loud.

"Jeez, Melissa! You almost blew out my ears!" Milo told Melissa. "I get that you're excited, but please...tone it down until she takes the stage, okay?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, Milo! I know all the songs on her 'Fearless' album! I'm totally stoked!"

Milo quickly placed a hand on Melissa's shoulder. "You need to calm down, Melissa," he told the ginger.

"Milo, one of these days that phrase - 'You Need To Calm Down'...that's gonna be a Taylor Swift hit song," Melissa deadpanned.

"From your lips, Melissa," Milo responded. "With Murphy's Law in play...it's probably gonna happen."

Come 9 PM, Melissa got all jittery as her new idol took the stage. Melissa even got called up on stage to sing 'You Belong With Me' with Taylor! It ended up being the greatest night of the 7 year old's life, but the summer...was only just getting started as the following Sunday, Milo and Melissa found themselves with their parents in New York for the 4th of July fireworks show along the East River! As the fireworks popped, Milo and Melissa snuggled up to each other...

* * *

"Hey, 'Liss..."

"Yeah, Milo?"

"Have I ever told you that you're the coolest girl I know?"

Melissa giggled before responding "I'm the only girl you know, Milo."

Milo smiled as he took off Melissa's hairband, undoing her ponytail. "I like your hair better like this."

"You do, Milo?"

"I do..." he said to Melissa, stroking her hair. "I've heard what your parents have been saying about us."

"About us eventually being a couple?"

"Yeah...so gross!"

"That's what Ron thought when people talked about him and KP that way," Melissa said with a giggle.

"Huh?"

Melissa just shook her head and pecked Milo on the cheek, thinking to herself 'Still oblivious, Milo...'

* * *

The next week, they were in Anaheim for the 81st Major League Baseball All-Star Game. This actually ended up being Milo and Melissa's first ever MLB game and how did they score tickets to the All-Star Game? Thank Mrs. Chase for winning them in a contest put out by the league!

"We're starting 'em young, Richie..." Mrs. Chase told her husband, using one of her pet names for him.

"Better that than to not have them know of baseball at all, Pep..."

"Besides...look at them!" Milo's dad interjected.

"They're having so much fun together!" added Milo's mom as the game began.

* * *

In the bottom of the 6th inning, with the American League leading 1-0, Yankees 3rd baseman Alex Rodriguez launched a ball foul behind home plate...right where Milo and Melissa were sitting! It slammed into Melissa's mouth, knocking out her two front teeth in the process.

"MELISSA!"

"You okay, Melissa?" Milo asked, taking Melissa by her right hand and snuggling up to her, picking up the foul ball in the process and giving it to her.

"A little shaken, but I'll be fine, Milo," the ginger responded as she saw Milo give her the foul ball that hit her. "What's this?"

"It's the foul ball that came our way. It hit you, so it's only right that you should have it."

Melissa smiled. "Aw, Milo! That's so sweet!" she gushed as she hugged her jinxed friend.

"Thanks, Milo!" she said, pecking him on the cheek. Again, Milo did not respond. Once again...Milo - oblivious to love.

The National League All-Star squad scored 3 times in the 7th inning en route to a 3-1 win in the All-Star Game. This summer of adventures is going fabulously for Milo and Melissa...save for the fake teeth Melissa has to wear until the permanent ones come in.

* * *

Next came San Diego Comic-Con with Sara! Word to the wise - NEVER CHALLENGE MILO OR MELISSA TO YU-GI-OH! They'll destroy you!

There ended up being a Yu-Gi-Oh! tournament there - Milo brought his trusty Elemental Hero deck, Melissa brought a Yusei Fudo character deck and Sara had her Morphtronic deck. All 3 made Top 8, but Melissa made quick work of Sara, taking her down 2-0. Milo faced Bradley and his Red Dragon Archfiend deck in the quarter-finals...2-0'd him! Next up - Milo had to face Amanda Lopez and her Reactor Deck. It was the Heroes that won the day 2-1. Melissa took on Mort Schaeffer and his Earthbound Immortals next. The result - Melissa won 2-1, setting up a battle between friends: Milo's Elemental Heroes vs. Melissa's Synchro monsters. Not wanting to duel each other, Melissa decided to thank Milo for giving her the foul ball that hit her the previous week...by giving him the tournament championship.

* * *

"Melissa..."

"You don't need to say a thing, Milo. Just consider it extended thanks for giving me that foul ball from last week in Anaheim," Melissa said as she hugged Milo. "By the way...where's your sister?"

"My guess...anywhere there's Doctor Zone gear."

"Oh no...not again!"

"Better go round her up!"

* * *

After rounding up Sara, both the Murphys and the Chases headed back for Danville. The epic summer now almost behind Milo and Melissa, the duo can now focus on their next challenge and the next step in the road to Times Square New Year's Eve...2nd grade.

* * *

**Another part of the Oblivious To Love Arc is in the books! Next - the Challenge arc continues as Milo and Melissa enter 2nd grade! See ya then and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	11. Second Grade Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've conquered 1st grade, next stop - 2nd grade! With it will come new adventures, new ideas...and new challenges. ROLL IT!

September 8, 2010 - we return to John Trystate Elementary for another year. It's Milo and Melissa's 2nd grade year - step 2 on their quest to complete their parents' challenge of getting straight As throughout elementary school. Last year, they were paired up with Ms. Savage for their first grade year. This year, they had Mr. Murawski for 2nd grade.

"Melissa, I'm nervous," Milo said.

"Why so?" Melissa asked.

"It's a new school year, new teachers, new everything and throw in Murphy's law...I think this might end up being the year we mess up..."

Melissa shushed him immediately. "Don't say that, Milo. We handled first grade easily! Second grade should be no different! And besides...you got me to get you through it!" the ginger said, reassuring Milo with a hug. That's when Milo took notice of his best friend's lips being shinier than before.

"'Liss, what's with your lips? About the only times they've been that shiny were Christmas Eve last year and New Year's."

"Oh...I swiped my mom's lip gloss again."

"One of these days, Melissa...you're gonna get yourself into trouble for doing that!"

Melissa giggled "You're silly, Milo," she said as she and Milo both headed for Mr. Murawski's class.

* * *

The day started pretty pedestrian - everyone in the class introduced themselves with their hopes and dreams for the future and what they would like to do in the upcoming school year. Then came the burning question - 'What Did You Do Over Summer Break?'

Some said camping trips, some said family vacations, but Milo and Melissa...they did it all from San Diego Comic-Con to the MLB All-Star Game, even seeing Taylor Swift live in concert! Right out of the gate, Mr. Murawski gave Milo and Melissa extra credit for best summer vacation!

In honor of the first day of school - GRILLED CHEESE WAS ON THE LUNCH MENU TODAY!

* * *

"See, Milo? Nothing to worry about! We got extra credit, our favorite sandwich is on the lunch menu today? Everything's perfect!"

Milo snuggled up to Melissa. "Yeah...I guess you're right. Maybe all this fear I had, the nervousness I had...maybe it was all in my head."

"There ya go, Milo! And trust me, when things get tough - we'll be there for each other. Remember that promise we made the first week of first grade?" Melissa asked, holding up her half of the heart-shaped locket she got them both for Christmas last year.

"Sure do! We promised each other that we'd always be best friends, no matter what," Milo said to Melissa, holding up his half of the locket. The halves combined to read out 'Milo + Melissa - Best Friends Forever'.

"And no matter how far apart we are, we'll never truly be apart from each other."

The rest of the day proceeded like any other - just a few classes...and a class-wide movie assembly before the final bell!

* * *

The entire 2nd grade class watched 'Cars' for their first assembly of the year...and rave reviews came all around as the final bell rang. Tuckered out from their first day of second grade, Milo and Melissa take the same seat on the bus, snuggle up to each other and fall asleep on the ride home, both with the same thought in their head - '1 down, 179 days until next summer vacation.'

But if this year was anything like last year...they were going to be in for a wild ride!

* * *

**And with that, 2nd grade is underway for Milo and Melissa as well as the start of the 2nd Grade Arc of this story! Next up - CLASS TRIP TIME! I'll see ya then and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	12. Lost In New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Second Grade Arc is gonna take us to New York City, where Milo and Melissa are taking the adventure of their lives! Inspired partially by 'Home Alone 2: Lost In New York'. ROLL IT!

December 6th of 2010 - a bright, clear, cool late fall morning. However, Mr. Murawski's 2nd grade class wasn't at John Trystate Elementary. No, they were in New York City! It was a class trip to learn about weather patterns...and also to have a little fun.

"As you can feel by the wind, class, as the seasons change, so does the weather. As we are 2 weeks away from the official start of winter, the weather is getting colder and more brisk. That's because the high pressure systems that bring heat to us over the summer are shifting to South America, where right now, it's spring," Mr. Murawski started his teaching.

Meanwhile, Milo and Melissa were in the back of the class, looking to each other.

"This is so boring, Melissa," Milo said to his ginger friend.

"I know...but if we want to complete our parents' challenge, we're going to have to pay attention," Melissa answered Milo. "You bring your skates?"

"Yeah. Did you bring yours?" Milo asked, showing her his ice skates.

Melissa smiled, showing Milo her new ice skates. "Sure did!"

* * *

After Mr. Murawski's teaching, everyone hit the Rockefeller Center skating rink.

"Melissa, I have a confession to make - I've never been ice skating before."

"Neither have I. But just hold my hand and don't let go, okay?"

Milo smiled, hugging Melissa. "Okay, 'Liss."

Once on the ice, Milo took Melissa's hand as they glided on the ice, never letting go of each other. Mr. Murawski took note of Milo and Melissa's actions.

'Those two are getting rather close,' he thought to himself. 'I better relay this to my wife and tell her about it for when they hit her 7th grade science class.'

* * *

After lunch, Milo and Melissa broke away from the class and hit FAO Schwarz. The big piano there caught Melissa's eye pretty quickly.

"Milo, you ever see the movie 'Big'?"

"No. I don't think so."

Melissa smiled as she dragged Milo to the big piano. "You're gonna love this! Trust me!"

The duo danced on the big piano as a crowd of people gathered around to watch them. One of the onlookers was on their iPad reading about a pair of crooks who had been terrorizing New York. After Milo and Melissa finished their routine to a round of applause, they went right to the onlooker, who showed them the picture of the bandits - Harry Lime and Marv Merchants.

"THE WET BANDITS?!" Milo and Melissa said in unison.

"I thought they were just in a movie series from the 1990s!" Melissa freaked.

"Apparently not! I guess it's up to us to defend New York! And I've got a plan! It's time for us to become Kevin and Kristina McAllister! Let's head back to 30 Rock to go over the strategy."

"Right!"

* * *

Minutes later, at 30 Rockefeller Plaza, Milo opened his blueprint for the traps to be set.

"Let's split up to cover more ground. I'll take Times Square and Central Park, you take Yankee Stadium and Citi Field. Then we'll both meet up and rig Broadway with traps. Your backpack will have everything you need, including your subway card - B or D train to Yankee Stadium, 7 line to Citi Field."

"Got it! We'll meet back at Toys R Us Times Square for the piece de resistance!"

The duo went right to work. Milo deliberately skipped Toys R Us Times Square, saving it for him and Melissa to rig together. He rigged the flagpole at One Times Square with a trapdoor that would open when the iconic Times Square Ball was raised. Once opened, the trapdoor would unleash a Siberian Tiger. The bridge between One and Two Times Square was a rope that Milo rigged with kerosene. Once Milo was across, Milo would light the rope and cut it, sending the bandits on a 30 story drop to the street below.

For the American Eagle flagship, Milo took a branding iron out of his backpack and hooked it up to the entry door. Once touched, it would burn the bandits' hands. He even rigged the entry ways to all his traps with dry ice!

* * *

Over at Yankee Stadium, Melissa replaced Reggie Jackson's monument with a fake - a lever that would open a trapdoor to the batting cages, which would lock and activate the pitching machines, pelting them with 90 MPH fastballs. That would all be set up with ball bearings leading up to Monument Park. As for Citi Field, she had turned the Jackie Robinson Rotunda into one big glue trap! Once activated by the pulling of the rope around the Jackie Robinson statue's right arm, it would send the bandits down a tunnel through a glue field and cover them in feathers before ejecting them out of the stadium.

Finally, at Toys R Us Times Square...Milo and Melissa rigged the Ferris Wheel with a rope that would trigger a staple gun. As the wheel turned, it would activate the staple gun, firing one staple after another at the bandits, with each staple more painful than the last.

* * *

"Traps are all set?" Milo asked.

"Every single one! Citi Field and Yankee Stadium are rigged from here to Boston! You?"

"Times Square is rigged with with trap upon trap upon trap! Let's get into position!"

Milo and Melissa hid behind Times Square Studios and waited for the bandits.

"Oh, hello!" Milo called out as he took out his Nerf blaster and fired a dart at Marv. Melissa did the same to Harry.

"GET THOSE KIDS!" Marv called out. Milo and Melissa split up - Milo taking One Times Square and Melissa taking the American Eagle flagship. The bandits' first stop...Toys R Us Times Square - where the staple gun was waiting. After taking punishment from Milo and Melissa's staple gun trap, they headed to the American Eagle flagship. Marv slipped and grabbed the door handle, only to fall victim to the branding iron trap! Same goes for Harry! Melissa then bailed and went right to Two Times Square, while the bandits went to One Times Square, where Milo and his trap were waiting! Milo took out his remote and raised the Times Square Ball - triggering the trap! Out comes the Siberian Tiger to pummel the bandits!

"Where'd these kids get a tiger?" Harry questioned as Milo took the zipline he set up to join Melissa at Two Times Square. Marv and Harry tried to follow...but Milo and Melissa had already lit the fuse!

"SNIP! SNIP!" Melissa called out, taking rope cutters from her backpack and cutting the rope, sending Marv and Harry plummeting 30 stories to the street. This bought Milo and Melissa ample time to take the 7 train to Citi Field to await the bandits' next move and sure enough...they followed.

* * *

Once again, Milo fired his Nerf blaster at the bandits from behind the Jackie Robinson statue. Marv and Harry attempted to follow...but they were greeted with Melissa's glue trap and were promptly ejected as Milo and Melissa escaped via the D train to Yankee Stadium for one final trap! This time, it was Melissa who set everything in motion from behind the fake Reggie Jackson statue. The bandits attempted to pursue, only to trip on the ball bearings, pulling the lever and falling into the batting cages. The cages were remotely locked by Milo, who then activated the pitching machines.

"CURSE YOU, KIDS!" Marv called out.

"They're smarter than that McAllister kid we faced 20 years ago," Harry added as the cops arrived. Joining New York's Finest...was Mr. Murawski and his 2nd grade class!

* * *

"There you kids are! You sure were busy!" Mr. Murawski said.

"And you caught our most wanted fugitives!" One of the officers told Milo and Melissa. "As a show of thanks, we'll be saving a pair of spots on the force for you when you're old enough!"

"SWEETNESS!" Melissa cheered.

"Now let's get you guys home!" Mr. Murawski said.

* * *

"What a day..." Melissa said to Milo.

"No kidding. We went to New York, danced on a huge piano and caught wanted criminals!"

"This is shaping up to be a fun year, Milo!"

* * *

**There you have it! A little tribute to 'Home Alone' for you! Next up - Milo's in the Christmas play as...THE GRINCH! See ya then and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	13. The Milo Who Stole Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Second Grade Arc takes us to the Second Grade Christmas Play - Dr. Seuss's 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas', based off the 2000 Jim Carrey film adaptation! Here's the cast list:
> 
> Milo as The Grinch  
Melissa as Cindy Lou Who  
Amanda as Martha May Whovier  
Bradley as Mayor Augustus Who  
Mort as Lou Lou Who  
Lydia as Betty Lou Who
> 
> LET'S ROLL IT!

It's a week before Christmas - December 17th, 2010. Today is the day of Mr. Murawski's Christmas Play for his 2nd grade class. Last year, he did an adaptation of the hit Alabama song 'Christmas in Dixie'. This year, he's drawing from Hollywood and their 2000 adaptation of Dr. Seuss's iconic Christmas tale 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas'. The two lead roles are to be portrayed by...who else? Milo Murphy as The Grinch and Melissa Chase as Cindy Lou Who!

We pick things up backstage with 7 year old Milo and Melissa as show time approaches.

"Something wrong, Milo?" Melissa asked her cursed friend.

"We're gonna be on stage for the first time ever and I'm not sure if we're ready for this!" Milo freaked.

"Chill, Milo!" Melissa said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be fine. If you ever get nervous, I'll be right there for you."

Milo smiled, hugging Melissa as the curtain raised. "Thanks, Melissa. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Milo ended up channeling his inner Jim Carrey as the Grinch, while adding his own special touch to the role. As for Melissa...she had a special number in the production. It came in the scene where her character, Cindy Lou Who, contemplates what Christmas truly means to her. The music started up, Melissa sat near her desk prop and she started her song...

* * *

_ **Where are you, Christmas?** _

_ **Why can't I find you?** _

_ **Why have you gone away?** _

_ **Where is the laughter** _

_ **You used to bring me?** _

_ **Why can't I hear music play?** _

_ **My world is changing** _

_ **I'm rearranging** _

_ **Does that mean Christmas changes too?** _

_ **Where are you, Christmas?** _

_ **Do you remember** _

_ **The one you used to know?** _

_ **I'm not the same one** _

_ **See what the time's done** _

_ **Is that why you have let me go?** _

_ **Christmas is here** _

_ **Everywhere, oh** _

_ **Christmas is here** _

_ **If you care, oh** _

_ **If there is love in your heart and your mind** _

_ **You will feel like Christmas all the time** _

_ **I feel you, Christmas** _

_ **I know I've found you!** _

_ **You never fade away!** _

_ **The joy of Christmas** _

_ **Stays here inside us** _

_ **Fills each and every heart with love!** _

_ **Where are you, Christmas?** _

_ **Fill your heart with love...** _

* * *

After her song, Melissa ran backstage and hugged Milo. "What did you think, Milo?" the ginger asked.

Milo smiled "You have the voice of a Christmas angel, Melissa," he said, causing Melissa to blush. Now came time for the scene where the Grinch began his plan to steal Christmas. This is where Diogee came in as the Grinch's faithful hound, Max.

"Perfect! With this disguise, I'll look just like St. Nick!" Milo beamed. He then noticed one minor detail. "But wait...reindeer are scarce. So who will pull the sleigh?"

Milo looked to his little puppy and slapped reindeer antlers on him. "I'll just make my own reindeer!"

And so, his plan began! He took the presents, the lights, the stockings...even the Whos' Roast Beast! But his plan came to a halt when he ran into little Cindy Lou Who (played by Melissa), who was no more than two.

* * *

"Santa Claus? Why? Why are you taking our tree?"

The Grinch had to think up a lie and he had to think it up quick.

"My dear little girl..." Milo as the Grinch began. "There's a light on this tree that won't light, so I'll just take it back up to my workshop at the North Pole, fix it up and bring it back down here," he said. He then gave Melissa as Cindy her glass of water and sent her off to bed before cleaning out every house in Whoville.

Satisfied with his work, Milo as the Grinch returned to his home, waiting for his intended result - the cries of a devastated Whoville. But it never happened. Christmas still came.

* * *

"Maybe Christmas doesn't come from a store..." Milo said to the audience. "...maybe Christmas...means a whole lot more."

With this new revelation in mind, he returned all that he stole to the Whovillians - even besting corrupt Mayor Augustus May Who and getting with Martha May Who (played by Bradley and Amanda, respectively)!

"Cheer up, dude...it's Christmas!" Milo said to Bradley, in character as the Grinch and with a cocky expression.

With a new appreciation for Christmas, Milo as the Grinch joined in the celebration...he also carved the Roast Beast to close out the play as 'Where Are You, Christmas?' played through the loudspeakers with the entire cast taking a bow!

* * *

Milo and Melissa were off the stage first.

"Milo, that was amazing, little brother!" Sara said, congratulating her little brother.

"You were an amazing Grinch, Milo!" his father said.

"What about me? How was I?"

"Melissa, you were super cute! You were a great Cindy Lou!" Mr. Chase told his daughter.

"Felt like we were really in Whoville, kids!" Mrs. Chase added.

Mrs. Murphy smiled at the duo. "Why don't we all head to Ruby Tuesday for dinner to celebrate a great performance? My treat!"

"AWESOME!" Melissa cheered.

"You rock, mom!" Milo added as the group walked out of John Trystate Elementary, Milo and Melissa thinking 'We were incredible on stage together! Maybe our parents were right...maybe we can make it as a couple when we're older...' only to think 'THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!'

* * *

**You crazy kids! I'm probably gonna do at least 3 more parts to 2nd Grade before heading to 3rd Grade. Here's the rundown for the rest of the Second Grade Arc:**

**A Murphy New Year**

**Spring Fever**

**Bake Sale Shenanigans**

**Summer's Here**

* * *

**After that, it's on to 3rd Grade! See ya next time and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	14. A Murphy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Part 4 of the Second Grade Arc! Here, Melissa spends her first New Year's Eve with the Murphy clan! Boy...oh boy...expect some Murphy shenanigans! ROLL IT!

December 31st, 2010 - a Friday. The euphoria of Christmas was still there, but for the most part it had worn off for another year. Tonight, Milo and his family was having Melissa over for a New Year's sleepover! Milo...couldn't be more thrilled. His best friend was coming over for New Year's Eve and who knows? He might end up getting another kiss from her at midnight!

Melissa arrived at 4 PM, just as the crowds were filing in to Times Square. "Hey, 'Liss! What's up?" the jinx greeted.

"Milo!" Melissa chimed, hugging her best friend as she hung up her jacket. "How was your Christmas?"

"Amazing, Melissa! How about you?"

"Cousin Candace pulled her usual shenanigans. I can't believe I'm related to that whacko!"

"At least you don't have a major league fangirl for a sister..." Milo deadpanned as they headed straight for his room. "Up for a Kim Possible marathon until 'New Year's Rockin' Eve' comes on?"

Melissa giggled "You know me all too well, Milo Murphy!"

"Where were we in the series again, 'Liss?"

"I think we were at episode 8 of season 2 - 'The Golden Years'."

"Ah! That's the one with Debbie Reynolds guest-starring as Nana Possible!"

* * *

Milo snuggled up to Melissa in his bed as the show started.

"Now we know where Kim got her martial arts skills from..." Melissa deadpanned.

"Who would've ever thought Kim's grandma was a Shaolin Warrior?"

"Not to mention having served in the Navy!"

* * *

By 6 PM, Milo and Melissa had reached the first of the Kim Possible movies - 'A Sitch In Time'.

"Milo, something's off with this whole 'Ron moving' sitch..." Melissa assessed.

"I agree, Melissa. Starts with Mrs. Stoppable's boss - Ms. Ogehs," Milo began. "WAIT A SECOND! 'OGEHS'?"

"THAT'S SHEGO!" Milo and Melissa called out.

"Shego's behind it all! She wants to split Kim and Ron up to remove Kim from being a threat to her plans for world domination!" Melissa said to Milo.

"And I bet that Time Monkey statue is a big piece of the plan!" Milo added in.

"Kim's gotta stop Drakken, Monkey Fist and Duff Killagen before they piece together that statue!"

"But how's she gonna pull it off without Ron? Monique was basically useless! Only ones who could prove useful to her are her mom, Nana and her twin brothers!"

"Aw, man...Kim's in trouble! And now you add in the fact that Drakken, Monkey Fist and Killagen are gonna use the Time Monkey to mess with Kim's past!"

"SO NOT GOOD!" Milo and Melissa said in unison as Rufus 3000 appeared on screen.

"Wow...that is one buff naked mole rat..." Melissa said to Milo.

"Ditto," Milo responded. "Villains' first stop - Kim's first day of Pre-K!"

"That was when she met Ron!"

"And even at age 3...bullies were no match for Kim Possible! It was here that a life-long friendship was forged."

"Reminds you a lot of us, don't you think, Milo?" Melissa asked her jinxed friend.

"Totally..." Milo answered, snuggling up to Melissa. "I bet Drakken and his band of idiots are gonna go for Kim's first mission next."

* * *

Survey says...Milo's right.

"What was Kim's first mission, anyway?"

"It was something about a billionaire collector of Cuddle-Buddies being trapped in a high-tech laser grid."

When Kim's cheer tryout was shown, Melissa found herself entranced. It was here that Kim Possible became her role model.

* * *

"Milo...I think I've found what I want to do when I hit high school."

"What's that, Melissa?"

"I want to be a cheerleader by day, crime-stopper by night...just like Kim Possible."

Milo smiled. "Can I be your Ron?"

"You'll always be my Ron, Milo."

When Kim's first mission came up, Melissa was once again entranced by Kim's moves, but yet couldn't help but sing along to LMNT's 'It's Just You'! Same went for Milo! (Note: Only a small snippet was played in 'A Sitch In Time', this was the snippet that was used.)

* * *

** _It's just you_ **

** _doing the impossible_ **

** _It's you, you're practically unstoppable_ **

** _It's you, totally untoppable_ **

** _It's you_ **

** _It's you_ **

** _It's you_ **

** _YOU'RE KIM POSSIBLE!_ **

* * *

"BOO-YAH, KP!" Milo and Melissa cheered as the Kims of past and present teamed up to take down the Stone Monkey idol...with the help from the Rons of the past and present. However...

"Milo, you called it again! SHEGO HAS THE TIME MONKEY!" Melissa called out.

"Now it's time to take the fight right to her green wickedness..." Milo responded in a serious tone.

"Man, conceited much?" Melissa asked as she looked at the scenery. Everything was centered around Shego, even Club Banana was renamed Club Shego!

"Oh no...SHE DIDN'T!"

She did, Milo...Shego wrecked Bueno Nacho.

"Wait...isn't that the high school those security droids are shipping Kim and Ron off to?"

"Yep. Totally high school. And...brunette hair, teal eyes...BONNIE'S WORKING FOR SHEGO! AND SHE'S GOT KIM AND RON CAPTIVE!"

* * *

Not for long!

"NAKED MOLE RATS, ATTACK!" Milo called out as the scene played out in front of his and Melissa's eyes. "Hicka-Bicka-Boo?"

"HOO-SHA!" Melissa responded. "Jeez! The Tweebs are ripped!"

"Fighting an evil dictator will do that to you...and now with Kim on their side, Shego's done for!"

"Let's see...Wade's buffed out, the Tweebs are ripped, Rufus now has an army to command..."

"Time travel - it's a cornucopia of confusing concepts," Milo said, imitating Ron as Team Possible stormed Shego's Citadel of Doom.

Monkey Fist into retreat? CHECK!

Duff Killagen caught in a permanent sand trap? CHECK!

All that's left is to beat Drakken and Shego and destroy the Time Monkey to set history back on track! But even with Monique's newfound combat skills, Kim was no match for the newly buff Drakken. Shego then explained that she made money off the 90s stock market boom, used it to offer Mrs. Stoppable a well-paying job overseas and in effect, split up Team Possible.

"But you made one fatal mistake, Shego..." Melissa began.

"NOBODY. TRASHES. BUENO NACHO!" Milo and Melissa said together as Ron unleashed his anger out on Drakken, throwing him across the room before defeating Shego single-handedly and destroying the Time Monkey.

"GAME OVER, SHEGO! YOU LOSE!"

"But how does Ron still remember Norway?" Milo asked.

"Probably a ripple effect in the space-time continuum, Milo. Ron remembers what happened to him because of Shego's interference, but Kim doesn't."

"Like I said, 'Liss...time travel - it's a cornucopia of confusing concepts."

"I second that, Milo. So...who's performing tonight?"

* * *

Milo took out his laptop and looked up the performance schedule for 'New Year's Rockin' Eve 2011'.

"We have Taio Cruz, Kesha, Backstreet Boys and New Kids On The Block in Times Square. Hollywood has Far East Movement, Natasha Bedingfield, Ne-Yo, Kesha, Willow Smith, Jason Derulo, Train, Mike Posner, La Roux, Jennifer Hudson and Avril Lavigne. I'm betting the Hollywood segments are taped."

"I'm with you on that one because unless Kesha has some kind of superpower, there's no possible way she can be in two places at once."

The pizzas came at 8, just in time for 'Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve' - 2 pepperoni, 2 cheese.

"You know, Milo...you're much cuter than Seacrest..." Melissa said, smiling at the jinx.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Me? Why, whatever gave you that idea?"

* * *

Melissa giggled, snuggling up to the jinx as Kesha came to the stage to preform 'We R Who We R' and 'Tick Tock'.

"Aren't these performers cold in New York? I mean, it's 40 degrees out there in Times Square!" Milo remarked.

"Relax, Milo. I'm sure they've prepared for the cold weather."

After Taio Cruz took the stage with his hit song 'Dynamite' and New Kids on the Block and Backstreet Boys took the stage separately, Milo and Melissa got into their pajamas and watched one more KP episode - 'Blush' - before New Kids and Backstreet Boys combined for one mega-performance.

* * *

"Gosh, Melissa...Ron went to such great lengths to save Kim..." Milo said, referring to the Kim Possible episode they watched during the local news break.

"I know, Milo! Wouldn't surprise me much if Kim and Ron hooked up before the end of the series," Melissa remarked, snuggling up to Milo once more as the clock hit 10 minutes to midnight.

"Melissa...here's to another year together."

"And to many more years - just you and me."

* * *

11:59 PM - the ball had begun its descent in Times Square. Milo and Melissa were still snuggled up together, Melissa was ready for her New Year's kiss with Milo - but Milo was unaware of what was about to come to him. When the ball was halfway down the flagpole, Melissa let her hair out of its ponytail and fluffed it, making sure it was perfect for her 'not-boyfriend'.

At the 20 second mark, she finger-walked up Milo's right arm. At 15, she pulled Milo closer to her. At 10, she batted her eyelashes sweetly at her best friend.

"Melissa, what in the world are you doing?" Milo questioned. No answer from Melissa. Nothing was going to stop her from getting her New Year's kiss.

At the 5 second mark, she tilted Milo's head so that it was even with hers. Right on cue, the 2011 sign atop One Times Square lit up on TV. That was Melissa's signal to kiss Milo, her lips crashing into his, just like last year. Also just like last year, Milo didn't resist, kissing Melissa back as this time, his parents snapped the picture and put it into the 'Milolissa Forever' scrapbook.

"Melissa..."

"Happy New Year, Milo..." Melissa sweetly whispered in Milo's ear, pecking him on the cheek.

"Same to you, Melissa..." Milo responded, pecking her back as his parents thought 'Those two are just so perfect together! A sign of things to come, perhaps?'

* * *

**Might be, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy...might just be! Next up - we got some BAKE SALE SHENANIGANS! Stay tuned and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	15. Bake Sale Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Murphy's law to cause some bake sale shenanigans in part 5 of the Second Grade Arc! ROLL IT!

Saturday, March 5th, 2011 - the annual John Trystate Elementary School bake sale was to take place that Monday and with that in mind, Melissa's mom - Pepper Chase, and Milo's mom - Brigitte Murphy, have their hands full trying to put out whatever is needed for the day. While the duo is working together in the kitchen of Melissa's house...Milo and Melissa are nowhere to be seen.

So where are Milo and Melissa, you may ask? Not helping their moms, of course! Instead, they're in the living room watching the NASCAR Nationwide Series race from Las Vegas Motor Speedway on ABC.

"Not even 4 laps in and we have a caution!" Milo called out.

"Looks like Josh Wise in the 39 got a little loose off of 4, saved it and just took a ride through the grass...got some major hangtime, too!" Melissa said, dissecting the replay.

"He's a talented driver, no doubt. He just needs the right team and the right ride to be successful." Milo began. "You take a look at a guy like Austin Dillon at KHI, Justin Allgaier at Turner Motorsports, Ricky Stenhouse Jr. at Roush, even Brad Keselowski at Penske - they have the sponsors, the backing and the engines to be successful. Wise has the sponsors, but doesn't have the engines or the backing yet. If he can get the other two-thirds of that equation...look out!"

* * *

Melissa smiled at Milo's dissection of Josh Wise's situation, then offered up some insight of her own. "I just happened upon clips of this guy driving in the K&N East Series - he's only 15, his name's Chase Elliott, son of former NASCAR champion Bill Elliott. Man, he's amazing! He's a Hendrick development driver and I can tell you this, Milo...by the time we hit middle school, he will be a champion in one of NASCAR's top touring series!"

"Bold prediction there, Melissa..."

When the race went for its first round of stops around lap 35, Milo and Melissa went into the kitchen to see what their moms were cooking up. Milo's mom was baking up batches of her raspberry swirl brownies while Melissa's mom was making her oatmeal raisin cookies. Of course, they made sure to save some batches for Milo and Melissa! However, the first time (and only time) that our dynamic duo ventured into the kitchen...

...a pair of cookies went astray, knocking over a chair, which opened a cabinet door, which caused an avalanche of cooking materials to fall on Milo and Melissa as the cookies landed right in their mouths.

* * *

"Nice goin', Milo..." Melissa deadpanned.

"How was I supposed to know Murphy's law would cause that? It's unpredictable!" Milo responded.

Cleanup would take until the lap 100 mark of the race. By the time the checkered flag flew at lap 200, with Mark Martin coming home first, Milo and Melissa's moms were just about finished. They had been at it all day.

"You think we can get a Kim Possible episode in while our moms finish up?" Milo asked.

"I'm game! How about a return to Camp Wannaweep?"

Milo smiled as he and Melissa walked up to Melissa's room. "Close the curtains and turn out the lights...we are in for a scare-fest!" Milo said as they closed the door to Melissa's room, closed the curtains and turned out the lights.

* * *

"Camp Gottagrin? Nope! That's a front for Wannaweep!" Melissa pointed out.

"Has Ron been put on this Earth to suffer?" Milo called out, mimicking Ron's sentiment as Kim found out who her cabin mate was going to be.

"Oh no! Not her!" Melissa freaked.

"BONNIE ROCKWALLER!" the duo said in unison.

"Can't stand that chick for the life of me, Melissa."

"Ditto, Milo! For real, who smuggles tanning lights into a summer camp?"

"Not to mention the fact that she's so annoying with her snoring! Kim's right to get even!"

"Unplugging her alarm clock, using up all the hot water in the shower..." Melissa scoffed. "Please, that's child's play! I can think up way better pranks than that! Also, what up with Ron's cabin mate, Gil? Something's off with him."

"Like maybe he's trying to get his powers back and turn everyone into his mutant minions?" Milo ran down.

"NOT IF RON CAN HELP IT!" Milo and Melissa said together.

And sure enough, Ron mutated into a beaver, taking down Gil/Gill and saving the Middleton cheer squad again! Just in time for pizza, too!

"Right on cue, Milo!" Melissa called out. "I've been waiting to try your mom's raspberry swirl brownies!"

"And I've been waiting for your mom's cookies, Melissa! Race ya downstairs!"

"You're so on!"

* * *

Milo and Melissa ran downstairs quicker than the scent of pepperoni could reach their noses. They each grabbed a cheese slice and a pepperoni slice. In addition, Melissa grabbed one of Mrs. Murphy's brownies while Milo grabbed one of Mrs. Chase's cookies.

"I gotta say, Melissa...your mom's cookies rock!"

"Same goes for your mom and her brownies! I just hope there's enough left for us after the bake sale Monday!"

"Oh, there'll be plenty for you kids," Mrs. Murphy reassured the duo.

"We made sure of it!" Mrs. Chase added in as 'NCIS' started up.

* * *

Milo snuggled up to Melissa, right arm around her.

"Melissa, I for one can't wait to see what Murphy's law brings us next..."

"Same here, Milo...same here."

* * *

**Aw! You kids are just so adorable! Spring Fever's about to overtake John Trystate Elementary and you'll see that...next time! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	16. Spring Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calendar has flipped to April and Spring Fever is about to take over John Trystate Elementary! How will Milo and Melissa handle things? Let's find out!

The calendar has flipped to April at John Trystate Elementary. April 4th, 2011, to be exact - 2 weeks after the official start of the spring season. This only means one thing...SPRING FEVER! Everyone wants to have class outside, wants to be close to someone they've longed to be closer to...or is cleaning out a winter's worth of clutter. One duo that has not fallen victim to the fever - you guessed it! It's Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase.

"Spring Fever is here once again..." Melissa deadpanned.

"I could tell by how Bradley was chasing after you," Milo responded as Bradley came behind Melissa. Milo's response...A SUCKER PUNCH TO BRADLEY'S FACE!

* * *

"I'll never understand how you're so accurate with that!"

"Plenty of practice, Melissa. By the way, Mr. Murawski is having the whole day outside today. You bring your Yu-Gi-Oh! cards?"

"Got my Morphtronic deck right here!" Melissa said, patting her backpack. "You bring yours?"

"Right in my backpack! I also packed a picnic basket just for us, Melissa!"

Melissa blushed and pecked Milo on the cheek. "You rock, Milo!"

"I know, Melissa...let's head out and have the best Spring Fever day ever!"

"Last one to the swing set's a shoobie!" Melissa called out, quoting 'Rocket Power' as she ran off.

"NOT ON MY WATCH, CHASE!" Milo retorted, running after the ginger, both of them hitting the playground and touching the swing set at the same time.

* * *

"I got here first, Milo! Looks like you owe me a peck on the cheek!" Melissa goaded, giggling as Milo pecked her on the cheek. Melissa then sat down on one of the swings. Milo got behind and pushed her. With each push, Melissa giggled. "Just like that, Milo...you're so sweet!"

"So are you, Melissa!" Milo responded, bringing the swing to a stop. "Hang on. First...let's get this hair band off you," he said, removing Melissa's bright green hair band, letting her hair flow to its natural length and sliding the hair band around his right wrist before starting to push her again. "Now we go again!"

"Aw, Milo!"

"I wanted to see your hair flow in the wind..."

Melissa giggled. "You're such a charmer, Milo!"

Milo blushed as he pushed Melissa on the swing. Was he really charming a girl, his best friend, in the 2nd grade? Milo quickly pushed that thought out of his head. 'No, that's absurd!' he thought. 'Melissa's my best friend! No way she could ever like me like that!'

* * *

At 11:30, Milo sat down next to Melissa on the same swing and snuggled up to her.

"Melissa?"

"Yeah, Milo?"

"This has been the best Spring Fever day ever...and it's only just getting started," the jinx answered as Bradley tried once again to get close to Melissa...only to be met by yet another sucker punch to the face by Milo.

"Let that serve as a lesson - no one better dare get to you, Melissa!"

"Aw! Who's my Red Ranger?"

"I don't know..."

"It's you, Milo!"

* * *

The duo giggled as Mr. Murawski called for lunch break. Milo dug into his backpack, took out the picnic basket and set everything up. He laid the red and white checkered blanket down and opened the basket, revealing 4 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches - 2 for him and 2 for Melissa, 2 bottles of raspberry iced tea and plenty of napkins.

"This is amazing, Milo..."

"All for you, Melissa..."

Milo and Melissa snuggled as they ate. After lunch and a solid 3 hours of playing on the playground, the duo grabbed their things and headed for the bus at 3:30, again snuggled up to each other and dreaming of plenty more spring days ahead. Hopefully, they'll have some spring days as a couple someday soon.

* * *

**Well, you never know what the future holds, now do you? Spring Fever is in the books, now time to flip the calendar to the end of 2nd grade and close out this arc...NEXT TIME! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	17. Summer's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time now to finish up the Second Grade arc as the calendar flips to June and the start of summer! ROLL IT!

The calendar's flipped to Saturday, June 25th, 2011. The previous Friday, school let out for Milo and Melissa as they completed their 2nd grade year at John Trystate Elementary. Once again, they finished with straight As. They're now 40% of the way to completing the challenge set forth by their parents 2 years ago of getting straight As throughout their elementary school years. It was a bright, sunny Saturday and today was Sara's 12th birthday. All of her friends were here, including her crush - Mickey Gordon.

"Looks like most all of Sara's friends are here, Milo..." Melissa remarked.

"Especially that brown-haired, blue-eyed boy she keeps talking about - Mickey Gordon."

"She is so crushing on him!"

"I know, it's gross!"

Milo and Melissa giggled as they both changed into their swimsuits. Milo was now in his solid red swim trunks and Melissa was now in a pink one-piece with a lily in the center (Note: Think Candace's swimsuit from 'De Plane! De Plane!', but smaller).

* * *

"Race ya to the pool, Milo!"

"You're on, Melissa!"

The duo ran to the pool, jumping in at the same time. Milo attempted to pull the 'Jaws routine' on Melissa, but to no avail. After what seemed like hours of splashing each other and relaxing in the pool, Milo's dad put out a buffet of barbecue-style food from burgers to ribs, even barbecue chicken.

Milo and Melissa dried off and were the first to hit the food buffet, getting some of everything. They then found a table all to themselves...Melissa's idea, by the way.

* * *

"I knew you'd pull this kind of stunt, Melissa!"

"Aw, I just want to be alone with you, Milo!" Melissa responded, giggling.

"Whatever, 'Liss," Milo deadpanned as the duo ate. After the duo stuffed their faces, waiting an hour before they jumped back into the pool, they played in the water until around 7, when Sara's Marvel Avengers-themed ice cream cake came out.

After the song, everyone got a piece of Sara's double-decker cake - the birthday girl making sure Milo and Melissa got some as she unwrapped her presents.

* * *

Milo and Melissa snuggled as everyone else left, looking back on the day of fun that they had.

"Melissa...today was amazing..."

"It sure was, Milo."

"And this summer's only getting started."

"If last summer was any indication, I can't wait for this summer of adventures, Milo. I can't wait for our next adventure!"

"Me neither, Melissa..."

* * *

**And the next adventure you'll see...will be the start of the Third Grade Arc! See ya then and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	18. First Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd grade is complete, on to 3rd grade and the next step in Milo and Melissa's challenge as we open up the Third Grade Arc! ROLL IT!

Time stamp: September 6, 2011. Today was the start of another year at John Trystate Elementary School. For 8 year old Melissa Chase and soon to be 8 year old Milo Murphy, today was the first day of 3rd grade. They had Ms. Savage (after Mrs. Jennings went on maternity leave) for their first grade year, then Mr. Murawski for 2nd grade. This year, they'd be with Mr. Mosley. Their new teacher was a tall, relatively buff man, at least 6 feet tall. You could tell that he loved kids because he had pictures of all his past classes on the walls of his classroom.

"Welcome back, everyone! I'm Mr. Mosley and I'm excited to be your teacher and guide through your third grade year!" he introduced. "Let's start by taking attendance, shall we? Lydia Brooks?"

* * *

"Here!"

"Melissa Chase?"

"Present and accounted for!"

"Precocious one, too! Joni Daniels?"

"Right here!"

"Amanda Lopez?"

"Si!"

"Bradley Nicholson?"

"Over here!"

"Milo Murphy?"

* * *

Upon saying that name, a big 'oh no' expression came across his face.

"Here, Mr. Mosley!"

* * *

Mr. Mosley chuckled, looking at Milo. "My dad had your dad, Milo. He was an excitable one...made every day an adventure. Looking at you...I can tell you're gonna be just like your dad - a chip off the old block, if you will."

Milo smiled at hearing his new teacher's praise. He was liking this guy already!

"Milo?" Melissa called to her friend.

"Yeah, Melissa?"

"I think our teacher likes you already!"

"You're telling me! And his dad had my dad as a student!"

Melissa giggled. "I guess the legacy continues..."

* * *

After the traditional 'What I Did Over Summer Vacation' exercise and a 'Getting To Know You' exercise, they had the rest of the 3rd grade class for a showing of the 'Toy Story' trilogy right before lunch period! In honor of the first day of school, the lunch menu featured...PEPPERONI PIZZA!

"Man, Melissa! 3rd straight year that they're taking easy on us on the first day of school!" Milo remarked.

"First day of school is always easy, Milo," Melissa retorted.

"It's only going to get tougher from here, you two..." Amanda warned. "I should know. Yes, I may have gotten straight As last year, but I had Mr. Barkley last year and he was tough, especially for a 2nd grade teacher! Luckily, we got a major league teddy bear this year!"

"How would you know, Amanda?" Milo asked.

"My older sister Daniella and my oldest cousin Victoria both had him. I think we'll have it made this year."

"We'll just have to wait and see how this year plays out, Amanda..." Milo remarked.

* * *

After lunch, the rest of the day passed by basically harmlessly - especially recess. Kickball was the first recess game played on the year - Milo and Amanda were team captains. It came down to a bases loaded, 2 out situation with Milo at the plate facing down Amanda. The score was tied at 4 - Lydia was at 1st, Mort at 2nd, Chad at 3rd.

The pitch...RIGHT DOWN BROADWAY! Milo unleashed a powerful kick over Amanda's head!

"That one's going back! Way back! THAT BABY'S GONE!" Melissa called out as Chad crossed the plate, Mort and Lydia soon followed. The first to greet Milo was Melissa, who quickly glomped him.

* * *

"That was incredible, Milo!"

"Aw, Melissa!" Milo gushed, hugging his ginger best friend.

After what turned out to be a great day for all involved, the final bell of the day rang at 3:30. That was the signal for Milo and Melissa to climb aboard bus #93 for the ride home. Now snuggled up to each other, the duo thought 'Man, 3rd grade is gonna rock!'

* * *

**How's that to start 3rd grade? Unfortunately, someone's about to have themselves a sick day! Find out who...NEXT TIME! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	19. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for part 2 of the Third Grade Arc! Here, Melissa finds herself without her jinxed friend for the day, let's see how she handles herself. ROLL IT!

It's early November in Danville. We are 2 months in to the new school year and so far, Milo and Melissa have done well in the 3rd grade. However, today...something was off. There was no chaos, no Murphy's law weirdness. 'What gives?' thought Melissa.

Normally, some silly chain reaction would have started by now that usually would result in a pulled fire alarm. However, that did not happen. Mr. Mosley came in just then and walked up to Melissa.

"Melissa, what's wrong? You seem out of it," her teacher assessed. Melissa just sighed. "Missing Milo?"

"Yeah."

"Let me call his parents, see what the story is."

"Of course, Mr. Mosley."

"You don't mind if we go to Principal Marsh's office for this, do you?"

"Not at all, Mr. Mosley."

* * *

Mr. Mosley walked with Melissa to Principal Mrash's office and dialed the number which directed him to the Murphy residence. He ended up talking to Milo's mother, who explained that Milo wasn't in because he came down with a mild case of chicken pox. She told Mr. Mosely that he should be back on Monday.

"So Milo's sick..." Melissa said to herself, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Afraid so, Melissa."

"I guess I'm going there after school today."

"You think you can hang on 5 more hours...until 3:30?"

"I can try...but it's not the same without Milo."

Melissa tried her hardest to stay focused without Milo by her side. She even sucker punched Bradley when he tried to make a move on her! But it just didn't feel right...not without Milo. Finally...3:30. The final bell rang. By 3:45, she was at Milo's house. Melissa was let in by Milo's sister Sara, who immediately ran up to his room only to find Milo in his bed, covered in red spots.

* * *

"Oh. Hey, 'Liss..." Milo greeted.

"Milo, I heard what happened. You feeling any better?"

"Now that you're here, I am."

Melissa giggled, snuggling up to Milo.

"Careful, Melissa...I could still be contagious," Milo warned.

"Don't care! Nothing in the world, not even a little chicken pox, could keep me from you, Milo."

* * *

Milo smiled. Knowing that nothing would stop Melissa from seeing him and being by his side...that just made him feel all warm inside. Since it was a Friday, Melissa even stayed for a sleepover with Milo!

Of course, all would be broken when...Melissa came down with Milo's pox!

* * *

"Sorry I got you sick, Melissa," Milo said remorsefully.

"It's okay, Milo. Now you won't have to suffer alone," Melissa answered, holding Milo's hand as an episode of 'Kim Possible' started. Now if one of them has to suffer, they both do. For Milo and Melissa, no one gets left behind.

* * *

**Murphy's Law got Melissa sick and let her join Milo in his suffering...like a true friend would. Up next - we flash into the winter for the biggest storm Danville's ever seen! SEE YA THEN! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	20. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the 3rd Grade Arc takes us to February and the biggest blizzard in Danville history! ROLL IT!

It's February 13th, 2012 - the day before Valentine's Day. It's early morning and normally by this time, right around 9 AM, Milo and Melissa would be at John Trystate Elementary. Instead...they're at Melissa's house because school is closed. Why is school closed today? Well, because last night, Danville got nailed with 2 feet of snow! It was the biggest snowstorm in Danville history!

What are Milo and Melissa up to right now? Well, they're just playing Madden NFL 12 on Melissa's PlayStation 3. Right now, they're re-enacting the Super Bowl - Milo's New York Giants vs. Melissa's New England Patriots (which are actually Amanda's favorite team). Right now, they're in the 2nd quarter, Milo's up 14-7.

"Is it still snowing right now, 'Liss?" Milo asked.

"Yeah," Melissa remarked. "Do we care?"

"NOT ONE BIT! Snow days mean more Milolissa time!"

Milo did end up winning the game 24-10...just in time for 'The Price Is Right'!

* * *

"You know, Milo...if you're ever off from school like we are...you better know what's waiting for you at 11 AM!" Melissa remarked.

"We sure do!" Milo added as a contestant started their run at Plinko, The Price Is Right's most iconic game.

"One day, when we're old enough...we should try out for Price Is Right!" Melissa suggested.

"You think we'd get on? I mean, you gotta consider my Murphy's law curse..." Milo reminded Melissa.

"I think we'd make it on - Murphy's law or not!"

* * *

Milo and Melissa played along with the show right up to the final Showcase and in spite of Milo's luck, his at-home bid on one of the Showcases ended up being within $250 of the actual retail price. That means that if he were on the show...he would've won both Showcases! Drew Carey can't do the closing line any justice, so Melissa muted it and let Milo take over.

"Take it away, Milo!" Melissa cued.

Milo nodded as he uttered the words of the legendary Bob Barker...only putting his name in. "Milo Murphy reminding you - help control the pet population, have your pets spayed or neutered!"

Mr. Chase overheard this. "'Price Is Right' is over, I take it. I heard Milo do his imitation of Bob Barker."

"Just finished up, dad!" Melissa told her father.

"Perfect! Just ordered pizza for you guys. Should be here in about 20 minutes."

"AWESOME!"

"Thanks, Mr. Chase!"

Mr. Chase smiled as he walked away, looking back at Milo and Melissa, completely forgetting about how he wanted to separate the duo back when they first met.

* * *

While the duo watched a 'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX' marathon on Cartoon Network, the pizzas came - 2 pepperoni, 2 cheese.

"You know, Milo...you kinda remind me of Jaden Yuki."

"How so?"

"Let's see...you're always optimistic, kinda clumsy, kinda awkward...yet you brighten up everyone's day the moment they see you."

Milo smiled at hearing Melissa talk about him with such high regard. He hugged Melissa, knowing that he's found a true friend who likes him despite his Murphy's law curse.

School was announced as closed for the following day at 4 that afternoon. The duo would spend the night and the next day at Milo's place.

* * *

"Hey, Milo..."

"Yeah, Melissa?"

"That blizzard...it's got nothing on us."

"You and I can handle anything together, Melissa..."

As the duo turned out the lights and fell asleep, they both dreamed about whatever future adventures they would have, knowing that whatever life would throw at them, they'd conquer it together.

* * *

**That does it for this chapter! Next up - Milo leads his group through a tough 5th grade teacher/lunchroom guard, some April showers and goes picking some May flowers for Melissa! SEE YA THEN! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	21. April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to combine the 'April Showers' and 'May Flowers' stories I had planned, bringing them together for one big story for part 4 of the Third Grade Arc! ROLL IT!

It's late April at John Trystate Elementary. So far, it has rained every day this week. That means no recess and when there's no recess, everyone's holed up in either the school gym, the cafeteria or the auditorium, where they face off against the strictest teacher ever - 5th grade teacher Mr. Christian Decker.

Mr. Decker was a tall, Marine of a man, standing at 6'1. He was the brother of middle school crossing guard Elliot Decker and he didn't take any kind of crud from anyone. He also had a reputation of ruling the school with an iron fist whenever he got the chance.

Everyone was down-trodden, broken, asleep on the floor, until...a drop of water hit Milo's face.

* * *

"Hey...it's just water!" Milo called out, taking off his sweater vest, socks and shoes.

"What in the name of Antonio Banderas are you doing, Milo?" Amanda asked.

"What I should've done a long time ago...I'm going outside!"

* * *

"What's happening?" Melissa asked.

"Your friend has gone insane!" Mort freaked.

"Listen, you guys. All these years, the adults have been telling us to stay in one place or another. When we were small, they made us stay in the playpen. When we were little, they made us stay on the mat and now they're making us stay in here! But why?"

"Uh, because it's raining?" Mort responded, questioning Milo.

"It's just water, Mort! You go swimming in it, don't ya? You take baths in it, don't ya? I for one am not gonna let a little water wreck my recess! Now who's with me?"

"I'd follow you anywhere, Milo!" Melissa chimed in, taking off her jacket, socks and sneakers.

"Same here!" Chad added, doing the same.

"We're with you, Milo!" Mort responded as he, Lydia and Joni mimicked Melissa and Chad's actions.

"How about the rest of you?"

* * *

"Gee, Milo...I don't know," Bradley responded.

"Yeah, we could get into a lot of trouble..." Amanda added.

"Well, if you guys change your minds, you know where to find us."

And with that - Milo, Melissa, Chad, Mort, Lydia and Joni set out on their quest to get out and enjoy their recess in the rain. They crawled past Mr. Decker and made it through the doors into the playground.

"THEY'RE CRAZY!" Bradley called out.

"Or are we the crazy ones?" Amanda asked.

* * *

"It's puddle time..." Milo said to his group as they started playing in the rain. Mr. Decker tried to stop them, but it was too little, too late as the other kids joined them.

"NO! I was so close! THEY WERE ALMOST MINE!" Mr. Decker called out in defeat as the bell rang.

"You guys actually did it! You played in the rain!" Bradley cheered.

"What was it like?" Amanda asked.

"It was a recess for the ages..." Mort mused.

"We won, you guys...and nothing will ever keep us from enjoying our recess again," Milo said to his group...right as they all caught colds from their endeavor.

* * *

We flash forward to mid-May, 5 weeks before the end of the 2011-2012 school year. This time, it was a nice, bright, Spring day. On days like this, Mr. Mosley likes to take the class outside. This time, they were learning about plants and how with the right care, a garden can look as beautiful as the school lawn. Where's Milo, you may ask? Well, he's out looking for something for Melissa...a certain flower.

"Where is it? Where is that flower?" Milo asked himself as he scoured the school grounds, only to be met by Mr. Mosley.

"Whatcha looking for, Milo?"

"A special flower for Melissa...I think it's called a carnation..."

"Hmm...I think I saw some growing out behind the swing set. Come along, I'll show you."

* * *

Milo smiled as he walked with Mr. Mosley to the very back of the school grounds, right behind the swing set. It was there that they found a field full of carnations.

"They're perfect, Mr. Mosley!" Milo said as he picked one and clipped off the flower, turning it into a hair clip for Melissa. "There's Melissa!"

"Go to her, Milo..."

"Melissa!" Milo called out Mr. Mosley set up the picnic. During said picnic, as Milo and Melissa ate, Milo gave Melissa the carnation hair clip. "For you, Melissa..."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Milo! It's beautiful!" Melissa gushed.

"Want me to put it in your hair?"

"Of course, Milo!"

Milo smiled as he got behind Melissa and clipped the flower onto Melissa's hair.

"What do you think, Milo?"

"It looks great, Melissa!"

"Thanks, Milo!"

Melissa hugged Milo, making him smile as he took in the strawberry scent of Melissa's hair. If 3rd grade was like this, just imagine how 4th grade was gonna go!

* * *

**Just one more part to go before we head to 4th grade! SEE YA THEN! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	22. Moving On Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the finale of the Third Grade Arc of 'How I Met Your Mother'! Milo and Melissa are about to complete another step of their challenge as they move from 3rd grade to 4th grade. ROLL IT!

Thursday, June 14th, 2012 - today was the last day of school at John Trystate Elementary, the last day of 3rd grade for Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase. The duo got in at 8:15 with the bell ringing right on time at 8:30.

"Well, class..." their teacher, Mr. Mosley began. "...this is our last day together. I just want to say that I never could've asked for a better group of students to teach. Among you could be a future doctor, a future Nobel Prize Winner...maybe a future President. As you move up to joining Ms. Vetere's 4th grade class in September, I want you to know this: You always make each day special - you know how...by just your being yourself. There's only one person in the world that's like you and that's you yourself."

Before he sent the class out to get their yearbooks signed, he took out his ukulele that he got during spring break in Hawaii. He tuned it, gave it a strum and started singing.

* * *

_ **It's you I like** _

_ **It's not the things you wear,** _

_ **it's not the way you do your hair** _

_ **But it's you I like** _

_ **The way you are right now** _

_ **The way down deep inside you** _

_ **Not the things that hide you** _

_ **Not your toys - they're just beside you** _

_ **But it's you I like - every part of you** _

_ **Your skin, your eyes, your feelings** _

_ **Whether old or new** _

_ **I hope that you'll remember** _

_ **Even when you're feeling blue** _

_ **That it's you I like** _

_ **It's you yourself** _

_ **It's you** _

_ **It's You...I...Like** _

* * *

"Man, I'm gonna miss him, Melissa..." Milo mused.

"Me too, Milo," Melissa responded. "He was just a big teddy bear of a man."

"Mr. Mosley was always there for us. He listened to us, he helped us when we had a problem and made us smile when we were feeling sad."

"There aren't many teachers like him."

"Plus...who else could incorporate music into their lessons? He was amazing!"

Milo smiled, hugging Melissa. "I just hope Ms. Vetere is half the person Mr. Mosley is when we get her in September."

"Well, let's hope so..."

* * *

Of course, Milo and Melissa signed each other's yearbooks. Melissa then went onto Lydia, Amanda, Joni, Mort, Chad and Bradley, in that order. Milo went to Amanda, Lydia, Mort, Chad, Bradley and Joni, in that order.

And everyone wrapped their yearbook signing spree with...who else - their always lovable teacher, Mr. Mosley. As the day and the school year drew to a close, Mr. Mosley whipped out his ukulele one more time and sang...

* * *

_ **There are many ways** _

_ **to say 'I love you'** _

_ **There are many ways** _

_ **to say 'I care about you'** _

_ **Many ways** _

_ **Many ways** _

_ **Many ways** _

_ **To say...'I love you'.** _

_ **There are many ways** _

_ **to say 'I love you'** _

_ **Just by being there** _

_ **when things are sad and scary** _

_ **Just by being there** _

_ **being there** _

_ **being there to say...'I love you.'** _

_ **Cleaning up a room can say 'I love you'** _

_ **Hanging up a coat before you're asked to do it...** _

_ **Drawing special pictures for the holidays...** _

_ **and making plays...** _

_ **You'll find many ways to say 'I love you'** _

_ **You'll find many ways to understand what love is** _

_ **Many ways** _

_ **Many ways** _

_ **Many ways to say...'I love you.'** _

* * *

"And I hope that as you grow, you'll find many ways to show the people in your lives that you love them and that you care about them. I also hope that you'll come and visit me often. I like to see how my old students are doing. Now, everyone...gather around for our class picture!"

The entire class gathered around Mr. Mosley as Vice Principal Povenmire came in; Mr. Mosley gave him his camera and took his position...

SNAP!

And there was the class picture, to be displayed on the wall of Mr. Mosley's classroom come September.

As the class exited Mr. Mosley's class for the final time, they looked ahead to the 4th grade, another year of straight As in the books. 4th grade was going to be much tougher and who knows what Ms Vetere had planned? Their answers...would come in September.

* * *

**And that...is the end of the Third Grade Arc! Next stop - 4th Grade! SEE YA THEN! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	23. Year 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next arc begins as Milo and Melissa begin 4th Grade!

September 6th, 2012 - the Thursday after Labor Day. Today was the start of 4th grade for Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase. This also marked the start of part 4 of their quest to get straight As all throughout their years here at John Trystate Elementary School. If that should happen, Milo, Melissa and their respective parents would be headed to Times Square for New Year's Eve. First thing's first...conquer Ms. Vetere's 4th grade class. Milo had gotten an intelligence briefing on Ms. Vetere from his sister Sara the previous night. She said that Milo and Melissa's new teacher was a young woman, no more than 30. She loves kids and always strives to get the best out of her students. When the duo walked into Ms. Vetere's class, they were greeted by a young, tall brunette with green eyes. This was their teacher - Ms. Colbie Vetere.

"Ah. You must be Milo Murphy!" Ms. Vetere greeted. "I had your sister when I first started teaching here. She was a real sweet girl and one of my best students," she said. "I'll be expecting great things from you and your friend here, Milo!"

* * *

As Milo and Melissa took to their seats, Ms. Vetere introduced herself and took attendance.

"So, Milo...what do you think of our new teacher?" Melissa asked.

"I think we're gonna like her, Melissa..." Milo responded. "She had my sister and said that she was one of her best students!"

"You've got a lot to live up to, Milo. But don't be scared...we'll handle this together, you and me!"

* * *

Milo smiled as he hugged Melissa. He didn't leave her side the whole day. The entire first day was dedicated to catching up with classmates, getting to know the new teacher and just hanging out. The school assembly movie this year was 'The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie' and if there was one part of the film that was emotional for everyone...the entire school would agree that it would be the part where SpongeBob and Patrick were caught by the Shell City diver cyclops and were nearly turned into trinkets.

"That...that's the end of SpongeBob and Patrick..." Milo said, sobbing and pulling Melissa into his arms. "Come here, Melissa!"

"Milo, don't go off the handle yet..." Melissa snarked.

"She's right, Milo! Look!" Amanda said, turning their attention to the screen. "It's the Tear of the Goofy Goobers!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh! That was the most emotional movie scene I've ever witnessed!" Milo called out. "How about you, Melissa?"

"Ditto, Milo! How about you, Amanda?"

"Never seen anything like it, you guys. Plankton's days in charge of Bikini Bottom are numbered!"

And with some help from David Hasselhoff, SpongeBob and Patrick did indeed beat Plankton, saving Bikini Bottom in the process and netting SpongeBob the promotion he so longed for.

* * *

"I had no idea that was supposed to be the series finale of SpongeBob! That was amazing, Milo!" Melissa cheered.

"Agreed, Melissa! Best first day of school movie EVER!"

"Well, it WAS supposed to be the end of SpongeBob," Amanda began. "Hillenburg had gotten tired of working on the show amidst declining ratings and decided to leave after the movie, marking it as the intended series finale. But after impressive box office totals for the movie came out, well...you know the rest."

Milo and Melissa flinched at hearing this.

"THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!" Milo freaked out.

"That is just messed up, Amanda!" Melissa added.

"TV networks don't care about anything but money..." Amanda responded, walking off.

"Uh, Melissa...now I'm scared of what 4th grade is really going to be like..."

* * *

**If you're afraid of a little corporate greed, Milo...just wait until Part 2 of the 4th Grade Arc, which will be the most intense chapter I've ever written...SUPERSTORM! See ya then and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	24. Superstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for Milo and Melissa to deal with something that hits close to home for me...SUPERSTORM SANDY.

**Before I start with this, I just want to mention why I'm doing this chapter on a such a subject matter like Hurricane Sandy. Reason being is that I was in the affected area (New York/New Jersey). The storm knocked out my power for 4 days and it was totally brutal. So this will be my personal thoughts on what happened through the eyes of Milo and Melissa. Here goes.**

* * *

October 29th, 2012 - the day began like any other, but just before 11, the sky began to blacken. Melissa quickly took note of the situation as she watched it unfold from outside one of the school windows.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not liking those clouds, guys!" she warned her classmates.

"Yeah, those clouds look pretty scary..." Milo concurred.

"Almost as if a dark presence has engulfed the world..." Amanda added in a serious voice.

"Must you always be so dramatic, Amanda?" Melissa asked with some snark in her voice.

Mayor Doofenshmirtz issued a state of emergency soon afterwards, which was announced on the John Trystate Elementary School loudspeakers. Due to the state of emergency, school was to be let out at noon to allow families enough time to prepare for the impending storm.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, however. The cause of all this panic and mass hysteria - a hurricane known as Sandy. Sure, it may be a Category 1 storm, but all the forecasts have it colliding with another storm system off to the west which when combined with Sandy will enable it to hit like a Category 3 storm, giving enough force to damage homes, down power lines and shut down cities for weeks with intense flooding.

Throughout the week, all the local weathermen were predicting where Hurricane Sandy was going to go - whether it be Florida, North Carolina, offshore in the Atlantic...but the new track was a direct hit right into Danville.

* * *

"Melissa, I'm worried..." Milo said, holding onto Melissa.

"What about, Milo?"

"I'm worried about what this hurricane will do to Danville. It might destroy the city and if it does, everyone's gonna blame me!"

"Will you quit your worrying! You can't control your curse and you certainly can't control the weather! None of this is your fault, so don't go saying that it is, got it?" Melissa chided. "Whatever happens, we'll get through this together. The two of us are a team, no matter what!"

Milo smiled as he fell into Melissa's arms. The pair held each other tightly as they made it to Melissa's house. Milo's parents and sister had already boarded up their house and walked over to the Chase house to prepare it for the storm.

* * *

Later that night at Melissa's house, Milo and Melissa were huddled together, worrying about what might happen as Hurricane Sandy drew closer. That's when the duo saw their respective fathers in their work attire.

"Dad, didn't you just get back from work?" Milo asked.

"I did. But with this hurricane coming, I know I'm going to be called in to aid with the relief effort," Milo's dad said. "So I'm going to need you to be the man of the house while I'm out helping the disaster relief."

"That goes for you too, Melissa. Your mom can't do everything on her own, so I'm counting on you and Milo to help her out," Mr. Chase told his ginger daughter. "This is a big responsibility and you two will have to prove your maturity to handle it. Think you can do that for us?"

"You got it, Mr. Chase!" Milo confirmed.

"No problem, dad!" Melissa added.

"That's our kids!" Mr. Murphy said, messing up Milo's hair.

"Milo...take care of Melissa. As for me...my city needs me...and Melissa needs you."

The pressure was now on Milo. He had turned 10 earlier in the month (he got an accordion for his birthday, by the way) and he is now faced with major responsibility. He has to take care of not just his mom and sister, but also Melissa and her mom while his and Melissa's fathers help out with the relief effort for Hurricane Sandy.

* * *

Just after 8 that night...IT HIT! HURRICANE SANDY!

* * *

"BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES, EVERYONE!" Melissa called out.

"EVERYONE, GET TO THE BASEMENT! I'll set up the generators just in case we lose power! GO! GO! GO!"

Melissa led everyone except Milo down to the basement. Milo on the other hand took generators out of his backpack, plugging in all the electronic devices in the event power was lost before heading down to the basement himself, setting up a generator there.

"Okay, everything's all set up!" Milo confirmed.

"Good!" Melissa called out.

"You plugged everything in, Milo?" Sara asked.

"All electrical devices accounted for."

"That's our Milo!" his mom cheered.

"Now we wait out Sandy..."

"Quick question...how'd you fit 6 generators in your backpack, Milo?" Melissa asked.

"I have a lot of space in there, Melissa."

* * *

The hurricane passed by 7 AM the next morning. Most of Danville had lost power, but thanks to Milo's preparedness...both the Murphy and Chase houses didn't. However, all of Danville's streets were flooded.

"Boy...Sandy really did a number on Danville..." Melissa assessed.

"Thankfully, no homes were destroyed," Sara said.

"But power lines were," Milo added, taking out a pair of insulated gloves from his backpack. "Let's see if I can fix that."

"MILO, DON'T! THOSE ARE LIVE WIRES!" Melissa warned. Too late. Milo had already begun his work. He had begun to reconnect power lines across the neighborhood, welding them together with a welding iron he had produced from his backpack, leaving the rest for the power crews that were sure to come from across the country. He had also cleared all of Danville of the flooding that had taken place with a specialized vacuum that he had made just for the occasion.

* * *

"Well, that takes care of our neighborhood..." Milo remarked, only to earn a slap upside the head from Melissa. "HEY! What was that for?!"

"For touching live power lines! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of helping the relief effort, help make the power crews' jobs easier."

"Milo, while it was a sweet thing that you did, it was also very stupid," his teenage sister said.

"Agreed, Sara. You could've been hurt big time, Milo!" His mother chided as his father and Mr. Chase came in.

"What happened with all these power lines?" Mr. Murphy asked.

"They were down a few hours ago, now they're back up..." Mr. Chase added, looking at Milo. "And...you did this, didn't you, Milo?"

"I tried to tell him how dumb it was, dad!"

Milo and Melissa's fathers chuckled, looking at their kids. "Milo, you're a reckless one...just like me, I guess," his dad told him.

"Where'd you learn to be so resourceful?" Mr. Chase asked.

"From my babysitter, Veronica. She's so sweet and amazing...she's the one who gave me this backpack - taught me everything I know."

Mr. Chase smiled, once again knowing that his daughter had found a great friend in Milo. Mr. Murphy had finished his damage assessment - $40 million in damage to Danville alone.

"Anyway, I'm quite famished...what say we get something to eat?" Mr. Chase asked.

"You read my mind, dad!" Melissa responded quickly.

The group went to Friday's for lunch, grateful to have survived Superstorm Sandy. They all checked on their neighbors soon after, relieved that they all survived the storm as well.

* * *

Power was restored to the whole of Danville in a week. All the power crews that came hailed Milo a hero for what he did to help them out. As for Melissa...

"Milo Murphy, fixing those live power lines was still a stupid idea...but it was also a great thing that you did to help all those power crews out..." the ginger said, pecking Milo on the cheek. "This week, you proved that we are all stronger than anything Mother Nature can dish out."

* * *

**And...that was 'Superstorm' - the most intense chapter I've ever written. Next up - Milo and Melissa's Christmas Wish. Stay Tuned for that and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	25. Christmas Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Fourth Grade Arc is here! Milo's got himself a little Christmas wish! But will it be granted?

'Twas two weeks before Christmas and all through John Trystate Elementary, everyone was stirring...including Milo and Melissa! It was Friday, December 14th and the dynamic duo were discussing their plans for the upcoming holiday.

"So...any plans for Christmas, Milo?" Melissa asked.

"Just gonna be with the extended family for Christmas Eve," the jinx of John Trystate Elementary said. "I'd love it if you were there too, Melissa."

The next words out of Melissa's mouth would break Milo.

"I'll try to, Milo. But I can't make any promises..." she started. "I'm gonna be in Florida all next week," the ginger told her jinxed friend. "I'm supposed to be back on Christmas Eve, though, so I'll try to make it."

Hearing that his best friend will be out all next week broke Milo's spirit. This was the first time he was going to be without Melissa since they first met.

"I feel like Ron when he went to Camp Wannaweep..."

"I know...the poison ivy, toxic lake, ticks in the cabin, mother stopped accepting Ron's calls..." Melissa ran down.

"You know the worst part about that?" Milo asked.

"What was that, Milo?"

"Worst part about that was that Ron had to spend a whole summer away from Kim," Milo answered. "Now I have to spend a whole week away from you, Melissa."

"Milo, you got it easy. It's only a week, Ron had to survive 3 months without Kim."

"But..."

"No buts, Milo...I know you, Milo...you'll be fine. Just trust me on this, okay?"

Milo was on the floor. The thought of potentially being without his best friend for Christmas left him sobbing. "O-Okay, Melissa..."

* * *

That night, Milo was having pizza with his family...

"What's wrong, Milo? You haven't eaten a bite..." his mom observed.

"It's Melissa, mom. She's gonna be away all next week and might possibly be away on Christmas Eve..." Milo told his mom in a forlorn tone. "I miss her already..."

Milo's mom, dad and sister Sara huddled up.

"It's worse than I thought..." Mrs. Murphy said.

"What do we do?" Mr. Murphy asked.

"I don't know..." Sara started. "This goes beyond anything any of us know how to fix..."

"It's as I thought...Milo's starting to fall for for his best friend..." Mr. Muphy said.

"Best thing we can do right now is support Milo. That's all we can do..." Mrs. Murphy assessed before breaking the huddle.

Sara was the first to act. "Milo, I know it's going to be tough without Melissa. I've been through all this before. You may feel like it'll be slow going this upcoming week, but trust me on this one, Milo...it'll fly right on by. You'll see Melissa again before you know it..."

Crying, Milo pulled his sister into his arms and hugged her. "Whatever did I do to deserve you as a sister, Sara?"

"Just keep being yourself, Milo..."

* * *

That week was a drag for Milo. He tried to stay focused as best he can, but nothing worked - not even Lydia's imitation of Melissa or watching the first 'Home Alone' film in class the day before Christmas Break started.

Sure, Milo and Melissa IM'd each other every night, but it wasn't the same. Finally, Christmas Eve came. The entire extended Murphy family was over for Christmas Eve dinner. As for Milo, he was in his room keeping watch for Melissa.

He had been at this all day, to the point to where Sara would check up on him every half-hour. It was now 5:30 PM and Sara was with her brother again.

* * *

"Still no sign of her?"

"No..." Milo said, now on the brink of tears. "Now I'm not sure what happened to her..."

"Maybe her flight got delayed or something..."

"Don't say that! She was supposed to be home tonight! I'm worried, Sara! Melissa was the first one who ever saw past my curse and wanted to be my friend. I don't know what I'd do without her..."

For the first time in her life, Sara was stumped. She now had no idea how to help Milo. He really missed Melissa. Then it hit her - it was Christmas! The perfect time for miracles to happen! A thought - however absurd and Sara-like - came to her.

"Milo, I've got an idea..."

"What is it?"

"I once heard that if you wish upon the first star in a Christmas sky, your wish will become true..."

Milo scoffed. "That sounds absurd."

"Just do it, Milo! You never know what could happen!"

"If you say so..."

* * *

Milo looked into the night sky, snow falling steadily as the first star appeared. He then uttered the words...

"I wish Melissa were home...I miss her so much..."

Milo suddenly felt a hand on his shoulders. Yes, it was his sister's. She was soon joined by their parents, grandparents, Cousin Nate and the rest of the extended Murphy family.

"What are you guys doing here?" Milo asked.

"Your dad told us what's been going on with you this past week, Milo," Aunt Laura said.

"So we figured you could use family support..." Cousin Nate added.

"We've all been through what you're going through, Milo. But let's not forget Murphy's golden rule..." Uncle Joey stated.

"When life gets you down, get right back up!" his parents finished.

* * *

The entirety of the Murphy family huddled around Milo, all awaiting Melissa's arrival. No sooner than Milo's family offered their support, guess who showed up?

"MELISSA!" Milo called out. "My Christmas wish came true!"

"There goes my brother..."

* * *

Milo was quickly out of the house, where he ran right straight into Melissa. "I missed you so much, Melissa!"

"I missed you too, Milo!" Melissa said, hugging Milo. "Sorry I was late, my flight got delayed over an hour. But as soon as my parents and I got home, I raced on over here!"

Milo smiled, never leaving Melissa's embrace. "I'm so glad you're back, Melissa..."

"Me too, Milo...Christmas just isn't the same without you."

* * *

After dinner, Milo and Melissa headed back outside as snow continued to fall.

"You know, Melissa...my sister told me something absurd..."

"Like..."

"She told me that if you wish upon the first star in a Christmas sky, your wish will come true..."

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like Sara alright. Did you listen to her?"

Milo nodded. "I did...and somehow it worked."

"Did you get what you wished for?"

"I did. Now my wish...is to have more memories with you, Melissa..."

As the Christmas Eve sky over Danville lit up, there was but one thing left to say...

"Merry Christmas, Milo..."

"And a Merry Christmas to you, Melissa..."

* * *

The duo held each other as an all-too-perfect song from the 'Home Alone' series played:

_ **Candles in the window,** _

_ **Shadows painting the ceiling,** _

_ **Gazing at the fire glow,** _

_ **Feeling that gingerbread feeling.** _

_ **Precious moments,** _

_ **Special people,** _

_ **Happy faces,** _

_ **I can see...** _

_ **Somewhere in my memory,** _

_ **Christmas joys all around me,** _

_ **Living in my memory,** _

_ **All of the music,** _

_ **All of the magic,** _

_ **All of the family home here with me...** _

* * *

**And that does it for Christmas of the 4th Grade Arc! I'll be pushing 'Green Flag' - the Daytona 500-based story of the arc to the 5th Grade Arc and skipping right ahead to St. Patrick's Day. Will Milo have The Luck of the Irish? Find out next time and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	26. Luck Of The Irish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Grade Arc continues as Milo looks to counter his bad luck on the weekend of the biggest good luck day of the year!

**Welcome to Part 4 of the Fourth Grade Arc! Milo's always had bad luck follow him - even on St. Patrick's Day. But will one lucky find turn his luck around? TIME TO FIND OUT!**

* * *

Time stamp - March 15th, 2013. It's 2 weeks before the biggest good luck day of the year - St. Patrick's Day. It's recess at John Trystate Elementary and Milo is looking for something special.

"Whatcha lookin' for, Milo?" Melissa asked.

Milo sat down on the swing set, motioning for Melissa to join him. "Melissa, you know about my family curse, right?"

"Sure. Murphy's law - whatever can go wrong will go wrong...around you."

"Well, it gets heightened on St. Patrick's Day - the biggest day for luck and fortune of the entire year."

"It's that bad, Milo?"

"The worst of the worst of the worst, Melissa...that's why I'm looking for a four-leaf clover."

* * *

Melissa finally put the pieces together. Milo was looking for a four-leaf clover so that its rumored good luck can cancel out Milo's natural bad luck. The ginger got onto Milo's swing and snuggled up to him.

"Milo, I understand what you're trying to do...but you shouldn't go trying to change who you are. Your Murphy's law curse just makes things more exciting..."

Milo blushed as tears formed in his eyes.

"You think, Melissa?"

"I know so, Milo."

* * *

Milo and Melissa held each other for quite some time. Milo did eventually find the four-leaf clover he was looking for, but when he found it, he thought back to what Melissa told him...and proceeded to throw the clover away!

"You just threw away a four-leaf clover, Milo! Those are good luck! Why'd you do that?" Amanda questioned, reprimanding the jinxed boy.

Milo just smiled, looking back to Melissa. "A close friend of mine once told me...that I shouldn't try to change who I am and that my Murphy's law curse just makes life all the more exciting."

* * *

Amanda stood there, watching Milo and Melissa walk back into the school, thinking to herself...'How can someone live with all that chaos going on around them? That would throw all sorts of wrenches into my color-coded schedule!'

As Milo and Melissa walked back in, Milo thought to himself 'I don't need no stinkin' four-leaf clover...I feel lucky to have someone like Melissa in my life.'

* * *

**Yes...yes you do, Milo. Got one more part left for this arc, then it's on to 5th Grade! STAY TUNED!**


	27. One Year To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're closing out the 4th Grade Arc!

**It's high time to close out the Fourth Grade Arc and move on to 5th Grade, the last part of the Challenge Arc! Do Milo and Melissa continue their streak of straight As or will Ms. Vetere put an end to their ambitions? We're about to find out! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Time stamp - June 13th, 2013. Today is the last day of school at John Trystate Elementary, Milo and Melissa's last day of 4th grade, their last day in Ms. Vetere's class. Just like the past 3 years, Milo and Melissa were nervous wrecks. They had no idea if this would be the year where one bad teacher would ruin their dreams of going to Times Square for New Year's Eve and cause Milo to miss out on a promise to his best friend.

* * *

"Milo, I'm tripping out!" Melissa freaked.

"Chill, Melissa...what's got you bugging?" Milo asked his ginger friend.

"It's the last day of school and you know what that means..."

Milo gave a nod as he held Melissa close. "Report cards come in today."

"I'm as scared as ever, Milo. This has been a pretty tough year and I'm not sure if we did enough to get the straight As our parents wanted. I fear that Ms. Vetere may have been the teacher that did us in..."

"Relax, Melissa. Whatever happens, we'll face it together - just you and me," Milo said, holding Melissa.

Melissa smiled. "Thanks, Milo..." she said in a hushed tone, snuggling up to Milo.

* * *

The bell rang soon after. Ms. Vetere took attendance one final time and went through her 'last day of school spiel' about how she'll miss her class and how she hopes they do well in 5th grade with Mr. Slater and how she hopes they'll all visit her from time to time. She then sent the class out to get their yearbooks signed. Outside of Ms. Vetere signing everyone's yearbooks as well as Milo and Melissa's past teachers doing the same, the only other ones to sign Milo and Melissa's yearbooks were...each other. Milo signed Melissa's yearbook and Melissa signed Milo's yearbook. Here's what Melissa's read:

'Milo,

No matter what happens, I want you to know that you and I are a team - whatever Murphy's law throws at us, we'll face it together. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you and I know that 5th grade's got nothing on us!

Your sweet ginger best friend,

Melissa'

* * *

And here's what Milo wrote in Melissa's yearbook:

'Melissa,

I may be cursed with Murphy's law, but I consider myself the luckiest man on the face of the Earth to call you my best friend. Have a great summer, Melissa!

Milo Murphy'

* * *

After a pepperoni pizza lunch, Milo and Melissa returned with their classmates to Ms. Vetere's class for their report cards. Milo opened his first. The results...

History - A

Math - A

Science - A

Social Studies - A

Reading - A

Gym - A

* * *

STRAIGHT As! Melissa, it's your move! She opened her report card to reveal...

History - A

Math - A

Science - A

Social Studies - A

Reading - A

Gym - A

...SHE GOT STRAIGHT As, TOO!

* * *

"Straight As, Melissa!" Milo called out. "How about you?"

"STRAIGHT As, MILO!" Melissa responded. "4 years down, one more to go!"

"5th grade may end up being our toughest challenge yet, but I know that you and I will face it together," Milo said to Melissa as they climbed onto the bus for the final time as 4th graders.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way..." Melissa added, snuggling up to Milo.

* * *

**That does it for the Fourth Grade Arc! ONTO FIFTH GRADE! Remember...IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	28. Final Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo and Melissa are 5th Graders now! But their final obstacle in Elementary School...is their own Mr. Barkin!

**Here we go with the start of the Fifth Grade Arc! I first posted this on FF.net so I could get Milo and Melissa's Elementary School years done by the start of 2020 so I'd have ample enough time to get through 6th grade and Zack's entrance before I really get into the angsty teen drama parts of the story. I'll be combining what I had planned for 'I Knew You Were Trouble' with this part as well, so as to cut the Fifth Grade Arc to 4 parts. ROLL IT!**

* * *

September 5, 2013. Another first day of school at John Trystate Elementary. For the (soon to be) 11 year old Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase, it would also be their final first day of school as elementary students as next year, they'd be moving on to Jefferson County Middle School to start 6th grade. But first, they have to get by the tough 5th grade teacher - Mr. Slater. Add to that the fact that they're one year of straight As away from completing the challenge set forth by their parents in their 1st grade year. The odds were most certainly against them.

* * *

"Milo, I'm nervous," Melissa told her jinxed friend.

"What about, Melissa?" Milo asked.

"Well, it's about our new teacher. I heard through the grapevine that he's as tough as they come. I also heard that he served in the Marines and that he's a veteran of Iraq and Afghanistan. If that's the case, then how are we supposed to take him down and get our final set of straight As?"

"Relax, Melissa! Remember what I said in June? 5th grade's got nothing on us! We don't care who Mr. Slater claims to be or what he has in store for us! We can take him!"

"I sure hope you're right, Milo. I would hate to have come so close only to fail because of one mean teacher."

* * *

Room 310 - the room of their toughest teacher yet: Mr. Andrew Slater. As Milo and Melissa took their seats next to each other, Mr. Slater began his usual first day spiel about how he was looking forward to working with his students and how he hopes that this will be a great year.

"Is this guy for real?" Milo asked Melissa.

"Doubt it," Melissa retorted.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mr. Slater bellowed. "I'm gonna be keeping an eye on you troublemakers..." the Marine Corps vet added as the chalkboard fell on him. "THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YOU GET DETENTION!"

* * *

"Boy...that's the first time Murphy's law ever netted me a detention."

"Same. Is it just me or does Mr. Slater remind you of a certain other Marine of a teacher?"

"Who? Mr. Barkin from 'Kim Possible'?"

"That's the guy. He even sounds like him too!"

* * *

The first day was a drag, made even worse by the detention. But through it all, Milo and Melissa still maintained perfect grades through the first month. We head to Halloween now and the John Trystate Elementary Halloween Party. Milo and Melissa had dressed up as Richard Castle and Kate Beckett from the popular drama series 'Castle', of which they are both huge fans. Before the duo could make their way to the snacks, however...they were intercepted by Bradley Nicholson, who was dressed up as one of Taylor Swift's exes - Taylor Lautner.

* * *

"Hello, Melissa..." Bradley greeted.

"Bradley..." Melissa deadpanned.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Bradley asked...only to get sucker punched by Melissa.

"You know, Bradley...there's a reason Swift broke up with Lautner. You...are too clingy, Nicholson! And I knew you were trouble when you walked in!"

As Bradley fell to the floor, he had but one thing to say..."CURSES! SWIFTED AGAIN!"

* * *

After a day full of snacks, staving off Bradley, games and screams...Milo and Melissa shared a special dance to wrap up the party. The song picked out specifically for them...'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.

"Any idea as to who picked this song, Milo?" Melissa asked.

"You mean it wasn't you?"

"No, it wasn't me," Melissa confirmed as she picked up a yellow hairband. "But I think this yellow hairband may provide some sort of clue."

* * *

**Who could've picked that song out for Milo and Melissa? Who do you think did the deed? We'll find out soon enough...AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**


	29. Talent Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talent Show time! Melissa's singing chops are about to be on full display!

**Part 2 of the 5th Grade Arc is here! Here, I'll be revealing another instrument that Milo plays as well as Melissa's singing chops! ROLL IT!**

* * *

It's just after Winter Break - January 6, 2014. It was tough for the students of John Trystate Elementary to return to school after a week-long break, but it had to be done. Now it's straight through to the Easter break in late April, then back at it straight through until June. Needless to say, the ones affected the most by Winter Break coming to a close are Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase.

"Arrgh! I hate that Winter Break is over, 'Liss!" Milo said to his ginger friend with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"Same here, Milo..." Melissa responded. "Now it's back to dealing with Drill Sergeant Slater. Only good side in all this is that we still have straight As."

"Yeah...5 more months and we'll conquer our parents' challenge!" Milo cheered.

"And we'll be in Times Square for New Year's come December!" Melissa added as they headed into Mr. Slater's class...but not before they saw a poster for the upcoming Talent Show!

* * *

"John Trystate Elementary School Talent Show - Saturday, February 15th...show us what you got and compete for the title of Most Talented...signups in every class through the end of January..." Milo read. "Melissa, this is so you!"

Melissa looked at the flyer and started envisioning her act. "Milo, you're so right! But...I'd love to do it with you!"

Milo smiled. "You got it, Melissa!" the jinx said to his fiery ginger best friend.

* * *

Once inside Mr. Slater's class, the tall, gruff, Marine of a teacher told everyone about the Talent Show and passed the signup sheet around. Milo and Melissa were quick to sign up. There was but one other signup from the class...Amanda Cristina Lopez.

"AMANDA?!" Milo and Melissa said in unison, shocked.

"You're not the only ones who think they got talent..." Amanda retorted before turning her attention to Melissa. "Buckle up, sister...you're in for a big disappointment."

"Oh, it's on, Lopez!"

'Sounds like we got us a rivalry on our hands...' Milo thought to himself.

* * *

Signups continued throughout the month. Also throughout the entire month of January, Milo and Melissa rehearsed their act. It would be Melissa singing one of her favorite songs by her favorite artist, Taylor Swift - with Milo on guitar.

"So what song are you gonna sing, Melissa?" Milo asked.

"I'm planning on burning Bradley for all the times he's tried to hit on me. How about 'I Knew You Were Trouble'?"

"You're gonna Swift him?"

"'Swifted'? What's 'Swifted'?" Melissa asked.

"It's what happens when someone dates Taylor Swift, does something extremely dumb and then she writes a hit song telling the entire world that you're a total jerkface," Milo explained. Melissa knew in no time where he got that explanation from.

"I probably shouldn't have gotten you into 'Big Time Rush'..." Melissa deadpanned.

* * *

Finally came the night of the talent show. The weirdest of the weird started off - everything from sword swallowing, to juggling to playing the didgeridoo on a unicycle. Finally it came time for Amanda's act. She took to the piano and played Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture.

Backstage, Milo and Melissa were taking in Amanda's performance.

"She's good..." Milo marveled.

"Real good..." Melissa remarked. "Means we have to be much better..." she added as Amanda finished up.

* * *

"Top that, Chase!" Amanda taunted as Milo and Melissa took the stage, Principal Marsh introducing them.

"Up next: The dynamic chaos-bringing duo, performing their version of Taylor Swift's 'I Knew You Were Trouble'...here are MILO MURPHY AND MELISSA CHASE!"

Melissa took to the microphone with Milo on guitar. Milo started strumming away on his guitar...Melissa's cue to take to the mic and sing. During the first chorus, she actually walked into the crowd and shoved Bradley to the floor!

* * *

_ **Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago** _

_ **I was in your sights, you got me alone** _

_ **You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e** _

_ **I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that** _

_ **And when I fell hard you took a step back** _

_ **Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e** _

_ **And he's long gone when he's next to me** _

_ **And I realize the blame is on me** _

_ **'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in** _

_ **So shame on me now** _

_ **Flew me to places I'd never been** _

_ **'Til you put me down, oh** _

_ **I knew you were trouble when you walked in** _

_ **So shame on me now** _

_ **Flew me to places I'd never been** _

_ **Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground** _

_ **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble** _

_ **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble** _

_ **No apologies. He'll never see you cry,** _

_ **Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why** _

_ **You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning-ing-ing-ing** _

_ **Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street** _

_ **A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be** _

_ **And now I see, now I see, now I see-e-e-e** _

_ **He was long gone when he met me** _

_ **And I realize the joke is on me...** _

_ **I knew you were trouble when you walked in** _

_ **So shame on me now** _

_ **Flew me to places I'd never been** _

_ **'Til you put me down, oh** _

_ **I knew you were trouble when you walked in** _

_ **So shame on me now** _

_ **Flew me to places I'd never been** _

_ **Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground** _

_ **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble** _

_ **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble** _

_ **And the saddest fear comes creeping in** _

_ **That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah** _

_ **I knew you were trouble when you walked in** _

_ **So shame on me now** _

_ **Flew me to places I'd never been** _

_ **'Til you put me down, oh** _

_ **I knew you were trouble when you walked in** _

_ **So shame on me now** _

_ **Flew me to places I'd never been** _

_ **Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground** _

_ **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble** _

_ **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble** _

_ **I knew you were trouble when you walked in** _

_ **Trouble, trouble, trouble** _

_ **I knew you were trouble when you walked in** _

_ **Trouble, trouble, trouble** _

* * *

As the pyrotechnics went off and the lights fell down due to Murphy's law, Bradley was dumbfounded in his seat. All he could muster was one sentence..."Oh no...I've been Swifted..."

After Milo and Melissa's performance, Principal Marsh announced the winners...MILO AND MELISSA! As Milo and Melissa raised the gold trophy for winning the Talent Show, Amanda came up to them.

* * *

"I must say...that was pretty amazing, you two. I would've never thought of a fireworks display to cap everything off," Amanda remarked, congratulating Melissa.

"Thank you, Amanda," Melissa responded.

"I gotta ask...how'd you of all people get into Taylor Swift?"

"It was Milo's doing. He got me Taylor's 'Fearless' album for my 7th birthday and I've been a Swiftie ever since."

"What about those falling lights? Were those part of the act?"

"No," Milo started. "That was Murphy's law. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong...around me," the jinx explained. Hearing this caused Amanda to run away.

* * *

'THAT JINX! I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR THAT MILO MURPHY!' Amanda thought to herself.

"I guess some people just can't handle Murphy's law the way you can, Melissa."

"Hey, if you can't stand the heat...stay out of the street..."

* * *

**And so begins Amanda's perfectionism. Next up: Milo and Melissa take in the DAYTONA 500! See ya then and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	30. Challenge Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5th Grade Arc closes with one big finale to finish up Milo and Melissa's challenge!

**Well, I'm closing out the 5th Grade Arc and the Challenge Arc right here and now! This will encompass everything from the Daytona 500 of 2014 all the way to the last day of 5th grade!**

* * *

The date - February 23, 2014. Melissa was over at Milo's place for a recent tradition. They had started doing this in 3rd grade - it was a watch party for the Great American Race, the DAYTONA 500!

"So what's the weather forecast looking like for Daytona, Milo?" Melissa asked, worried that rain might push the 500 back for just the 2nd time in the race's 56 year history.

"Looks like we have intermittent showers and high winds for the Daytona area. There's also a chance of thunderstorms present," Milo told Melissa, looking back from his laptop.

"Great..." Melissa said, not amused. However, the race went green as scheduled at 1:45 PM Eastern with rookie Austin Dillon on the pole. On lap 23, one of Milo's favorites, Kyle Larson, got into trouble.

"Watch out! KYLE!"

"Looks like he's got right rear and left rear flat on that 42."

8 laps later, one of Melissa's favorites had a blow-up.

"NO! NOT MARTIN TRUEX!" Melissa called out. "He's done..."

Lap 40 - red flag for rain. During the red flag, Mrs. Murphy came up to Milo and Melissa.

* * *

"Guys, looks like they're gonna be under red for a while..."

"Looks like it, mom."

"Melissa, you guys don't have school tomorrow. Do your parents mind if you stayed over?"

"I'm sure they don't mind it at all. But I should call them just to be sure."

After calling to confirm that her parents were okay with her staying over Milo's place, the duo continued watching the Daytona 500. At 8:52 PM Eastern, the green flag flew once again after a record 6 hour, 22 minute rain delay. On lap 83, Kasey Kahne spun through pit lane.

* * *

"LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT!" Milo freaked.

"NICE SAVE, KASEY!" Melissa celebrated.

The next lap, Kyle Busch pulled an air hose out of his stall, resulting in a penalty.

"HA HA! Take that, ya dirtbag!"

"Pass through penalty for you, Busch-whacker!"

On lap 131, Milo and Melissa busted out their 'Dale Calls' as Dale Earnhardt Jr. assumed the lead. 14 laps later...this happened.

* * *

"CRASH ON THE BACKSTRETCH!" Melissa called out.

"There goes Kasey...Marcos Ambrose got it, Austin Dillon got it..." Milo recapped.

"As did my girl Danica Patrick...NOT HER!" Melissa added in.

Lap 162 - Kyle Larson gets caught up in another wreck, this time with Austin Dillon and dealing damage to several other cars. Lap 184, Trevor Bayne's car snaps loose and finds the outside wall on the backstretch. Lap 194, Dillon turns Ryan Newman - collects 5 other cars and setting up a 2 lap shootout to the finish.

* * *

"Green flag, guys! 2 to go!" Melissa called out.

"Junior jumping in front of the 24, good move! Get that teammate behind you to push you..." Milo commented. "Coming to the white flag...ONE TO GO!"

"Pedal, baby! Pedal! Pedal, baby! Pedal!" Melissa chanted. "He's gonna make it!"

"DALE JR. IS GONNA WIN THE DAYTONA 500!" Milo and Melissa celebrated as they both broke out their 'Dale Calls', which made the sound of a race engine when blown into.

After the race, Milo and Melissa headed straight up to Milo's room and snuggled into each other. From here, they were less than 4 months away from finishing their challenge.

* * *

We now go to Friday, June 13th. This was the last day of school for Milo and Melissa at John Trystate Elementary. For them, today was judgement day. The duo had gotten straight As for 4 straight years. If they get straight As again...they'd be going to New Year's Eve in Times Square. Mr. Slater had just gone through his spiel about saying that he was tough on them because he wanted to get the best out of them and he thought he got the best out of his 5th grade class as he wished them well at Jefferson County Middle School. After the spiel, Milo and Melissa went out into the school to get their yearbooks signed. Milo and Melissa, of course, signed each other's yearbooks. Here's what Milo wrote in Melissa's yearbook:

_Melissa,_

_I don't think I could've made it through elementary school without you. You are and you always will be the most awesome person I've ever known. Imagine what middle school has in store for us!_

_Your cyclone of calamity,_

_Milo_

* * *

As for Melissa...

_Milo,_

_You and I are a team. Elementary school was a piece of cake! Middle school's got nothing on Team Milolissa! Let's shock the world together, Milo!_

_Your sweet ginger best friend,_

_Melissa_

* * *

Milo and Melissa then handed their yearbooks back to each other, with Melissa hoping that Milo didn't notice that she had written 'MM + MC 4-EVER' in a heart in pencil before erasing it. After yearbooks were signed, it was time for report cards.

"Milo, I'm more nervous than ever..."

"Report cards, huh?"

"Yeah...we've gotten 4 straight years worth of straight As. What if Slater is the one that finally does us in?"

"Relax, Melissa! We got this!"

"Here's hoping you're right..."

* * *

Milo's report card:

History - A

Math - A

Science - A

English - A

Reading - A

* * *

Melissa, your turn! The report card reads...

History - A

Math - A

Science - A

English - A

Reading - A

* * *

STRAIGHT A's! CHALLENGE COMPLETE!

"Milo...we did it," Melissa told her jinx of a best friend.

"We won?"

Melissa gave a nod in confirmation. "We did. Challenge complete."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen...we got 'em!" Milo said, quoting the speech given after the defeat of Sadaam Hussein. Then, the final bell rang. As Milo and Melissa walked out of John Trystate Elementary for the last time, Milo snapped pics of his and Melissa's report cards and texted them to his dad and Mr. Chase. The caption...'CHALLENGE COMPLETE'.

"Next stop, Milo...Middle School..." Melissa said to Milo as the duo climbed on the bus.

"And one more thing...NEW YEAR'S EVE IN TIMES SQUARE!" Milo added as the bus drove off. Come September, Milo and Melissa would be in middle school and be well on their way to the biggest party on the planet - Times Square New Year's Eve.

* * *

**And that wraps up the 5th Grade Arc and the Challenge Arc! 6th Grade is next! Stay tuned and remember...IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	31. 6th Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenge awaits Milo and Melissa as they hit middle school!

**I'm back to 'How I Met Your Mother'! I'm gonna try and fit Milo and Melissa's 6th grade year into one chapter so I'll have ample enough time to plot out Zack's entrance, the beginnings of 7th grade and my planned 'Home Alone' tribute chapter for that film's 30th anniversary this year. Also...for the 7th and 8th grade parts of this story, I do have 2 teen drama heavy story arcs planned focusing on Milanda and Zalissa as I want Milo and Melissa to get through some hurdles before eventually falling for each other. So it's kinda gonna be like a childhood favorite show of mine - 'Kim Possible' (which I've referenced a lot here). Without further delay...ROLL IT!**

* * *

After a summer full of Murphy's law fueled adventures, the calendar had flipped to September 10th, 2014. It was now Milo and Melissa's first day of school at Jefferson County Middle School. The summer had also brought about some changes for Milo and Melissa. On Milo's end, his hair had gotten a tad longer and he had grown about a foot. His voice had also gotten a little deeper. For Melissa, she too had grown about a foot, but was also starting to develop her curves and her breasts were starting to come in.

"So...middle school..." Melissa noted. "Ready for our new adventure, Milo?"

"As I'll ever be, Melissa," the jinx responded. Milo then took notice of the school's marquee, which read 'Welcome 6th Graders - The Devil's Class'. "Seriously, that marquee has a dark sense of humor," Milo remarked.

"A marquee with a dark sense of humor...where have we seen that before, Milo?"

"Kim Possible, perhaps? The Middleton High marquee?"

"Maybe the JCMS marquee is a distant cousin..."

* * *

Melissa just gave a shrug as the duo entered Jefferson County Middle School for the first time. When they got to Mr. Povenmire's homeroom, that's when Milo first noticed her...

"There she is!" Milo called out.

"Who, Milo?"

"Amanda Lopez! Looks like she's changed a lot over the summer..."

And indeed she did. Like Melissa, she too had started to develop her curves and her breasts were starting to come in. She had also grown about a foot and had let her hair down some as it now cascaded down past her shoulders.

* * *

Melissa scoffed. "Milo, get real...she's a known perfectionist. Your family curse will only throw her off-balance."

No sooner than she said that, a water fountain exploded near Mr. Povenmire's classroom. This lone incident caused Amanda to freak out.

"Aye! Water fountain repairs are gonna make me late for first period science with Mr. Pruett!" Amanda cried out as homeroom period ended.

"See what I mean, Milo?" Melissa asked. "Only way you'll ever get her is if you prove to her you're resourceful enough to handle your own family curse."

"'Liss of little faith...you've seen how resourceful I can be. That should be no problem for me!"

As the duo headed off to their first period science class, Melissa was only left to wonder 'What horrors have I just unleashed on Jefferson County Middle School?'

* * *

Things got weird in first period science class as their teacher, Mr. Pruett, appeared to have an insane obsession with Dr. Zone - probably more insane than Milo's sister Sara. He even happened to like the much maligned 'Adjunct Faculty Member Zone' (which only lasted a semester).

"Is this guy a nutcase or what?" Melissa asked.

"Agreed, Melissa. Even Sara would agree - 'Adjunct Faculty Member Zone' was horrible!"

* * *

Milo then saw her again - it was Amanda. She had taken the desk next to him and given a flirty wave at the jinx. Milo waved back, blushing. He didn't notice Melissa scoffing at him for his pursuit of the perfectionist.

The rest of the day was pretty normal...save for the Murphy's law shenanigans. The day of Murphy's law shenanigans ran as follows...

* * *

2nd period English - whiteboard fell, markers exploded

3rd period History - the fan in the classroom went into overdrive, blowing all copies of the course rundown across the room

4th period Computer Science - computers exploded

5th period Gym - showers in the locker rooms burst

Lunch period - pizza oven exploded

7th period Art - Milo slipped on a bottle of paint and crashed into everyone, including Amanda

8th period Math - first the chalk broke, then the blackboard fell, then the overhead projector and screen fell with the projector bursting into flames

9th period Study Hall - teacher's desk broke causing a chain reaction that led to the west wing of the school to burst into flames, ending the day early...

* * *

...so the first day was crazy, but there was no homework (thank goodness). The next day was all about the anniversary of the 9/11 attacks on America. There was to be an assembly with one of the first responders, recounting their experience of that horrific day. That was to take place after lunch period. First, every student gathered in their homeroom classes for the reading of the names of the victims in the attacks on the Twin Towers, the Pentagon and in Shanksville, Pennsylvania.

"Aye dios mio...so many people died in those despicable attacks..." Amanda commented.

"Nearly 3000 victims between United flight 93, American Airlines flight 11, American Airlines flight 77 and United flight 175 - all killed at the hands of evil terrorists," Melissa remarked.

"But we weren't stopped, we weren't deterred, we won the battle, took down the leader of the terrorist cell and got justice for the victims," Milo added in.

Despite some Murphy's law fueled technical issues, the class got through the 9/11 memorial ceremony before heading off to a big group lunch period. Afterwards, it was time for the assembly with one of the first responders - a former Danville Police Department officer who was on the scene when the Twin Towers were attacked. The guest speaker recounted every detail of that harrowing day from when he got the call to when he arrived on the scene to those smoking buildings right up to when the Towers fell, helping tens of thousands of people to safety.

* * *

During the assembly, Murphy's law was in full effect. The chairs in the auditorium fell like dominoes, the microphone malfunctioned, even the lights sparked and caused the whole school to have a power outage.

Once again, due to Murphy's law, school was let out early and there was no homework to be had. Milo was not only quickly becoming the most popular guy in school, but was also quickly gaining a reputation as the school jinx.

Meanwhile, for Melissa...she was getting an abhorrent admirer. The culprit - Bradley Nicholson.

"Well, well...looks like the summer was kind to one Melissa Chase..." Bradley said to himself. "Now if I can just get her away from that disaster area Milo Murphy...SHE WILL BE ALL MINE!" he plotted with an evil laugh, only for Amanda to come up behind him, commandeering the groundskeeper's water hose and giving the cocky poindexter a serious splash-down.

* * *

"Oooohhh...curse you, Lopez!" Bradley growled.

Things were relatively stoic until up about Halloween. Friday, October 31...the Halloween dance. Everyone was in their costumes and some even had dates - not customary for 6th graders.

* * *

Mort and Chad were the Angry Beavers - Daggett and Norbert, Amanda went dressed as legendary skater Tony Hawk, Bradley and Lydia were Scrooge McDuck and Goldie O'Gilt from 'DuckTales'...but of course, the coolest costumes were Milo and Melissa's. The dynamic duo went as NASCAR drivers Kurt and Kyle Busch. And yes...it was Melissa's idea.

"Of course...Milo and Melissa have the best costumes again..." Bradley scoffed, still plotting to swipe Melissa away from Milo. However, due to Murphy's law, he tripped on an ice cube and landed face first into the punch bowl!

"Curse you, Milo Murphy..." he uttered.

It was an amazing night - Milo tried to stay as far away from Amanda as possible, for fear his curse would do something bad to her. When the awards were passed out, Milo and Melissa not only won Best in Show for their costumes, they also won most creative costumes and Halloween King and Queen, earning themselves a spotlight dance. The song for their spotlight dance - 'Style' by Taylor Swift. The one responsible for that...same girl who was responsible for picking 'Love Story' the previous year. The yellow hairband led Milo and Melissa to one person...

"LYDIA!"

The brunette actress shuddered. She knew she was caught. She was now forced to tell the truth.

"Oh, fine! You caught me. It was I who requested 'Love Story' for the spotlight dance last year and I requested 'Style' for your spotlight dance this year," she told Milo and Melissa.

"But why, Lydia?" Melissa asked.

"I've seen how you two are around each other. You two are so close, it's only natural that you and Milo are gonna end up becoming a couple soon. You just need that push."

Milo and Melissa heard this and looked to each other, thinking 'US? A COUPLE? THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!'

If they only knew what was to come for them come this time next year. But they'll cross that bridge when they come to it.

* * *

Right now, we fast forward to New Year's Eve. But it wasn't at Milo's house like it would've been. Instead, Milo, Melissa and their parents were in New York's Times Square. This was Milo and Melissa's reward for completing the challenge put forward by their parents of getting straight As all throughout their time at John Trystate Elementary. Since Milo, Martin and Mr. Chase knew most of the New York emergency services, they had free reign of all Times Square. They started their day by taking pictures of the scene around them. Melissa even got pics with Taylor Swift, Ryan Seacrest and Jenny McCarthy!

"Can you believe it, Milo? Can you believe we're actually here?" Melissa freaked as she asked her jinxed friend.

Milo shook his head. "No I can't. But I made a promise to you that I would make sure we'd get here for New Year's...and I never break a promise to a friend."

"You kids are crazy..." Milo's dad Martin told Milo and Melissa.

"Milo, you are too sweet to Melissa!" his mom Brigitte added in.

"I'm still shocked you two haven't hooked up yet!" Sara chimed.

"Will you guys relax?" Milo asked his parents and sister, trying to quell the flames. "I think Melissa's a very cool and very beautiful girl...I like her, but I'm not sure if I like her THAT way."

"And I think Milo is very sweet, but like him when it comes to me...I'm not sure if I like him THAT way. Plus, I'm sure that Milo will side with me on this...if we ended up as a couple and if it didn't work out, it would totally wreck what we already have!"

Sara sighed. "Kim Possible all over again."

"I'm with you on this one, Sara," Mr. Chase concurred.

"Besides, I'm kinda starting to have a thing for Amanda Lopez...but I'm not sure if she likes me back..."

Hearing that, Melissa tried to hide her jealousy...but since Amanda wasn't there, there was no need for her to be jealous.

* * *

Come 6 PM, the iconic Times Square Ball was raised. Following a Chinese cultural performance came sound checks from MAGIC!, Florida-Georgia Line, Idina Menzel and a performance from OAR. 8:30 rolls along and with it, the first major performance of the night from Broadway great and star of the hit Disney movie 'Frozen' Idina Menzel.

"Oh my gosh! I've seen 'Frozen' 9 TIMES! 4 of 'em were with Milo! I LOVE 'Let It Go'!" Melissa fangirled.

"Calm down, Melissa. Don't need you turning into another Princess Elsa..." Milo said, trying to calm Melissa down.

"Too late, Milo! I'm ready to sing 'Let It Go'!"

And right as Idina Menzel took the stage, Melissa burst into singing 'Let It Go' with Sara joining her. Milo quickly took out his phone and recorded video of Melissa.

"So...Idina Menzel is on stage right now and right next to the stage...there are my sister Sara and my best friend Melissa as Elsa and Anna singing 'Let It Go'. Only in New York do you get this kind of craziness!"

Then, it happened...Idina Menzel messed up one of her high notes!

"Hold up! Did Idina Menzel just screw up a high note?" Sara asked.

"She did, Sara!" Melissa called out.

"I guess the cold finally got to Princess Elsa..." Mr. Chase deadpanned.

* * *

Come 9:30, MAGIC! would hit the stage with 2 of their summer hits - 'Let Your Hair Down' and 'Rude'. Melissa would proceed to freak out over 'Rude'.

"Sara, I could not get 'Rude' out of my head all summer!"

"You and me both, Melissa. That song was so catchy!"

"Why You Gotta Be So Rude? Don't You Know I'm Human Too?" the girls sang, much to Milo's chagrin.

Milo sighed at hearing the 2 teen/pre-teen girls in his life sing. "You know the worst part about that? I gotta live with one of the girls here..."

* * *

10:40 rolls around and so does a performance by one of Milo's favorite groups - Florida-Georgia Line. However, Milo never told Melissa about this. Come to think about it...Milo never told ANYONE about it!

When he got to trying to take a closer look, Sara, his parents, Melissa's parents and even Melissa herself were stunned!

"Milo?" Melissa questioned.

"Since when are you into country?" Sara asked her brother.

"This is a shock even to us, Milo!" Mrs. Chase remarked.

"We never knew this about you, Milo!" Mr. Chase said to Milo.

"Mr. Chase, he even kept it from us...his own parents!" Martin said to Mr. Chase.

"You guys don't know everything about me!" Milo fired back.

* * *

After a performance from Latin star Jencarlos Canela, 11:35 rolled around and that meant it was time for the performance Melissa was waiting for...

"Here it comes, Milo! Here comes Taylor!"

"Wait...Melissa's a Swiftie?" Sara asked.

"She is," Milo told his fangirl sister. "I gave her Taylor Swift's 'Fearless' album for her 7th birthday and she's been a Swiftie ever since," the jinx explained.

And Melissa was about to ramp things up to 11 because just before the 11:00 hour, Taylor Swift herself came up to Melissa and asked her if she wanted to join her on stage. Melissa jumped at the chance to sing with her favorite female artist. Milo, of course, was only too keen to record it.

"So get this...Melissa, the biggest Swiftie I know, is about to preform on stage with her idol, multi-platinum Grammy award-winning singer Taylor Swift! You nervous at all, Melissa?"

"Now that you mention it...yeah, I'm super nervous. There's a million people watching here in New York and billions more watching this around the world. Talk about pressure!"

"You'll be fine, Melissa. Good luck, 'Liss...you're gonna rock!"

"Thanks, Milo! This one's for you!" Melissa said, hugging Milo just before getting introduced by Ryan Seacrest. The first song was 'Welcome to New York', which Taylor introduced. After Melissa and Taylor did 'Welcome to New York', Melissa had the honor of introducing her favorite song off Taylor's '1989' album - 'Shake It Off'.

* * *

"Now I know that in 2014, you may have had somethings that irritated you, things that got under your skin or someone said something that really bothered you. Right now is the time, New York City...Taylor and I wanna see you...SHAKE...IT...OFF!"

Taylor and Melissa proceeded to take off their coats as 'Shake It Off' started up, much to the shock of Mr. Chase. Milo, of course, caught Melissa's jacket.

"Milo, did you know about this?" Mr. Chase asked Milo.

"Ah, I just let Melissa do her own thing. I'm not the controlling boyfriend you see in the movies, Mr. Chase."

Hearing this put a smile on Mr. Chase's face. But that didn't mean he'd support them as a couple.

* * *

"Milo, you are such a sweetheart! If Melissa ever starts getting into that dating scene...I hope it's with you, Milo..." Mrs. Chase said to the jinx.

"You'd really support that disaster area dating our daughter, Pepper?"

"Richard, be reasonable for once in your life! You've seen those two together! Milo is such a sweet guy and I just can't imagine Melissa with anyone else..."

That hit Mr. Chase hard. He had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

As the performance ended, Milo rushed up on stage and hugged Melissa. "That was amazing, Melissa! You were awesome!" he cheered.

"Aw! Thanks, Milo!" Melissa gushed as the duo headed back down to street level. Then came the big moment - the Times Square Ball Drop to signal the start of 2015. Milo and Melissa were already snuggled up to each other, so they had their New Year's kisses lined up.

"Looks like our kids have their New Year's kisses all lined up..." Martin observed.

"You don't know the half of it, Martin," Mr. Chase quipped, looking at Milo and Melissa. "They've been each other's New Year's kiss since they were 6. It's basically become tradition for them."

"Just you watch, Martin...by the time they reach Danville High...they'll be a couple!" Mrs. Chase added.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

* * *

As the whole of the Times Square crowd counted down, Milo and Melissa drew closer and closer to each other. Finally, the big 2015 sign atop One Times Square and as the confetti flew, Milo and Melissa continued their tradition of kissing at the stroke of midnight on New Year's. Now that they were in Middle School, they weren't as grossed out about it as they were when they were younger.

"Happy New Year, Milo..."

"Happy New Year, Melissa..."

* * *

While their parents and Sara took pictures of their kiss, Milo and Melissa brushed it off saying that they are definitely not a couple. And so far, it has worked. Valentine's Day would only further that claim as even though Milo and Melissa exchanged Valentine's cards, Milo spent most of the day trying to give a Valentine's card to Amanda. But every time he got close...Murphy's law would get in the way somehow.

He finally got through the Murphy's law shenanigans just before lunch period as he slipped his Valentine's card into Amanda's locker. She opened it just before 6th period.

* * *

"What's this?" Amanda asked, picking up the heart-shaped card. The card read as such...

_Amanda, my Latina queen..._

_Ever since we first started here at JCMS, I've seen you in a whole new light._

_I know you might not have noticed me before because of my bad luck, but I hope we can finally get to know each other better._

_Who knows? Perhaps we can ignite a little bit of a spark!_

_Happy Valentine's Day, Amanda!_

_Your chaotic secret admirer_

* * *

The reference to bad luck gave it away. "Milo...likes me?" Amanda asked herself, surprised.

"What goes on, Amanda?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know how or why...but I think Milo Murphy likes me..."

"Maybe you shouldn't have sold him short. He's a very sweet guy, Amanda. And looking at the card, he really wants to get to know you, Amanda."

"All this time, I've been trying to stay away from him because he causes chaos everywhere he goes. But perhaps you're right, Lydia. Perhaps I should get to know him better," Amanda said to Lydia before running off to catch up to Milo. "Milo, wait up!"

* * *

So, throughout the rest of the school year, Milo and Amanda got to know each other...well, as much as Murphy's law would allow. Finally, we got to the last day of school - June 12th, 2015. That meant yearbook signing! Of course, Milo and Melissa signed each others' yearbooks first! Far be it from them to deviate from their tradition! Melissa and Milo then went all around the school, getting their yearbooks signed by their teachers and their fellow students. Milo even got his yearbook signed by Amanda! Melissa, on the other hand, got a suspicious yearbook signing from Bradley that read 'Melissa, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met...have a great summer! Your perfect match, Bradley'.

"ARRGH! He's still on that?" Melissa growled.

"Bradley's obviously crushing on you, Melissa!" Amanda remarked.

"I know, but he's kinda borderline overdoing it. Just look at what he wrote in my yearbook!"

"'Your perfect match'? Now that's insanely overdoing it!" Amanda called out.

"Not even I would pull that!" Milo responded.

"I know you wouldn't, Milo...I just wish he'd move past all this!"

"Only way to do that is to throw him a bone and go out with him...make him realize that you and him just aren't compatible," Amanda suggested.

"No! No! 1000 times no!"

"Want me to unleash Murphy's law on him?"

"No, Milo...I don't want it weaponized just yet. I've got a better idea - I'll trick him into thinking I actually like him and when the time is right, that's when we weaponize Murphy's law against him."

Amanda scoffed at this idea. "And once again, a good idea from the superior female mind is ignored."

* * *

The bell rang at 1 PM, signaling the end of Milo and Melissa's 6th grade year. As the duo climbed aboard the bus for the last time as 6th graders, they took note of the marquee that read 'Have a great summer...You'll be back in 104 days!'

"Again with the dark humor?" Milo asked.

"I swear the JCMS marquee and the Middleton High marquee from 'Kim Possible' are distant cousins, Milo!" Melissa responded as the bus drove off. Come September, Milo and Melissa would be back at JCMS as 7th graders. But...they wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the road from Badgertown...

"Are you excited to move to Danville, Zack?" Mr. Marcus Underwood asked his soon to be 14 year old son.

"It's gonna be a whole new start for all of us..." Mrs. Eileen Underwood added in.

The boy, Zack Underwood gave a nod as he and his family drove off. "Yeah...finally away from that conniving boy band I was in...Danville, here I come!"

* * *

**Middle School has begun and so has the Milanda Arc of this story! Now we get into the show timeline proper with the introduction...of Zack! See ya next time and remember...IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


End file.
